A Look Into The Present
by paddygirl101
Summary: More summary inside! You have to read my first story to understand what happens, A look into the past!
1. Taylor's Diary

A look into the present. Chapter 1 Taylor's diary.

Description: So you all read my first story, A Look Into The Past where Brennan finds out she has a little sister. This is a story about Taylor mainly, you have to read her diary to understand what happens.

Characters/Pairings: Booth/Brennan, Taylor/Chase, Angela/Hodgins, Sweets/Daisy, Michael, Christine, Cam, Wendell

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Sadly, that right belongs to Hart Hanson.**_

* * *

><p><strong>October<strong>  
>Brennan's pregnant. Way too many hormones for that one bright girl. Halloween was fun. Was the headless horseman cuz I rode Lucky that night.<p>

**November**  
>Got my permit! Officially 17. Started drivers Ed! Still Brennan's way too hormonal, my heads pounding. Also, baby sat Michael for the first time, they paid me $20 Also, Chase turned 17. We had a small gathering<p>

**December**  
>Morning sickness averted! I don't have to clean up after Brennan anymore! Visited Chase today. Watched a movie, The Last Song. Christmas came and Parker stayed the night too. I got horse stuff.<p>

**January**  
>HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012! Yikes I see Brennan's growing abdomen. They found out that they're having a girl. They have been debating names for a while. But if I was to have a child and it was a girl, I'll name her Lexie.<p>

**February**  
>Oh the month of love. I gave Booth and Brennan a day away from Parker and I. And Chase and I had a picnic on Valentines Day. Brennan's tummy is getting bigger. Sometimes I believe that she's carrying twins.<p>

**March**  
>yeah, nothing happened. Brennan's tummy keeps in getting bigger. I babysat lil Mike again; they paid me $40 I don't know why they keep on raising my pay.<p>

**April**  
>Happy April Fools Day! Booth threw a rubber snake on me while I was sleeping. He scared the shit out of me. T-minus 2 months till Brennan gives birth! I'm soooo pumped!<p>

**May**  
>Omg! Do NOT stay home with a genius. Worst thing ever! Especially if she's hormonal! Ugh! One more month!<p>

**June**  
>Finally! Junior year ended! Been looking at colleges for a while. Debating on going to Bridgewater State University or Harvard. Brennan had her baby girl. She named her Christine and told me I was her godmother. I'm so happy!<p>

**July**  
>Stayed with Chase for a weekend in Cape Cod. That week was sooo much fun. Got an extreme tan that isn't fake. Christine has been keeping all of us up at night. So I've been sleeping in the stable. For peace and quietness.<p>

**August**  
>Jenna took me to the beach. We surfed for a while then went on a Whale Watch. It was pretty fun but it cost what we had saved for lunch.<p>

**September**  
>Senior year! T minus 9 months! That kinda sounds like I'm pregnant. Omg, Christine has been sleeping through the night. Finally some decent sleep!<p>

**October**  
>Well another year has been passed since Michael has been born. I babysat both of them and got paid $80. What am I doing that makes these kids so expensive!<p>

**November**  
>Chase and I are officially 18! We both got our licenses on the same day! We celebrated by having sex, but I don't remember taking the pill that morning or having Chase put on a condom...<p>

* * *

><p>AN So do you all have any hints or suspects on what happened to Taylor? R&R


	2. Best Love Song

Chapter 2

Taylor woke up extremely nauseous. Like she felt like she was going to throw up as soon as she moved. Which was true. Booth was already at the door when Taylor ran from her bed and to the bathroom and threw up. Booth went to Brennan.

"Taylor's throwing up." Booth said, Taylor was still throwing up in the bathroom. Brennan went right to her side.

"Are you ok?" Brennan asked.

"No. I don't feel good Bren." Taylor responded, returning to the toilet and started vomiting again.

"You're staying home today." Brennan said getting up to call the school.

"No! I can't! I have mid terms!" Taylor tried to argue, but ended up vomiting again.

"Mid terms you can make up. But you're sick you're staying home." Brennan said, dialing the school explaining that she is too sick to go to school. Booth picked Taylor up and put her back into bed.

"No! I have to go!" Taylor argued, but since Brennan had already called her in sick, she has a few extra days to study.

"Just rest and relax. You'll be ready for school in no time." Booth said as Christine started to cry. "I got it!" Booth went to get Christine, who as soon as he got there and held her, she was fine.

"Alright Booth." Taylor said, texting Chase that she won't be at school so he can stay there. She then fell asleep, but Parker's puppy found its way into her room. He hopped on her bed and woke her up.

"What do you want Buddy?" Taylor said, Buddy kept on licking Taylor's face. She quickly got up and ran for the bathroom, vomiting. She noticed that nobody was here, Brennan and Booth must've taken Christine to the Jeffersonian Day Care. She let the puppy outback, who ran right to Lucky in the pasture. Taylor decided to go check on Lucky. She was bundled up in her stall. Taylor took some carrots and went to see her.

"Let's go for a ride." She said, pulling her out of the stall and putting her on the cross ties. She groomed Lucky for a half hour then wrapped her legs. She put the bell boots on her front legs. Then she tacked her up. Something inside her was saying that this is wrong, but she didn't listen to it. Taylor instead, decided to go for a short trail ride. She was back within a half hour. She finished untacking and grooming within another half hour. She then put Lucky's blanket on her and put her in the stall. She then threw a scoop of feed in her bucket since it was 12:30.

* * *

><p>She then went in the house, made herself a cup of hot chocolate, grabbed her pink fuzzy blanket, turned the tv onto a movie, The Incredible, then curled up in a ball and fell asleep. She woke up 3 hours later to a pregnancy commercial. Then it suddenly hit her. She immediately texted Jenna to get a pregnancy test and do NOT ask questions. Jenna got to the house a half hour later.<p>

"Dude! Why do you need a pregnancy test!" Jenna said, handing her the test.

"I'll explain later." Taylor said taking the test, then coming out five minutes later. The test was sitting on the counter.

"Dude! Explain now!" Jenna demanded.

"Right! So remember the day that Chase and I got our licenses?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah why?" Jenna asked.

"After we did, we had sex. I couldn't remember if I had taken the pill. Nor if I made Chase put a condom on." Taylor said, Jenna's jaw dropped.

"Is that why?" Jenna asked. "You could be pregnant?"

"Don't say anything!" Taylor barked. "I'm that one senior that gets knocked up. My life is ruined."

"You're life isn't ruined Tay. It just has a bump in the road. If you are truly pregnant." Jenna tried to cheer Taylor up, but failed miserably.

"Yes it is! I was planning to go to college! I wanted to get married then have kids! Get a good paying job! This can't be happening! I must be dreaming." Taylor said, sitting on the couch.

"Snap out of it Tay! You are going to go to college. You are not dreaming! You're going to be an amazing parent!" Jenna said as the timer went off.

"I can't look!" Taylor said, hiding her face. Jenna went for her.

"Taylor. You're pregnant." Jenna said from the bathroom. Taylor started sobbing.

* * *

><p>AN Well, you guys got it right. Keep on reviewing! You guys make my muse write!


	3. Innocent

Chapter 3 Innocent

* * *

><p>"Who are we going to tell?" Jenna asked. Taylor looked up at her.<p>

"We need to tell Brennan and Chase. I have a feeling that if I tell Booth, he's going to kill Chase using his FBI super powers." Taylor managed to say threw the sobs.

"Don't think that! You know Booth..." Jenna tried to say.

"I know Booth. He becomes over protective. He doesn't listen to thought! For crying out loud he shot a music player clown head on an ice cream truck!" Taylor said, Jenna hadn't heard that one and started cracking up. "It's not funny Jenna!"

"That is way too funny because that is totally Booth!" Jenna said in between laughs.

"That is Booth. But who are we going to tell first?" Taylor said, Jenna shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no clue." Jenna replied.

"We should tell Angela! She would know what to do!" Taylor said.

"No! If you don't want Brennan to know then you shouldn't tell her!" Jenna stated.

"Then I should tell Brennan." Taylor said. "I have too. She'll know what to do."

"It's your decision. Do what you want." Jenna said.

"I'll tell her tonight." Taylor said, sitting down on the couch.

"What about Booth?" Jenna asked.

"He won't be here tonight. It's bar night at the Royal Diner. He'll be with Hodgins." Taylor said

"That's a good plan." Jenna said, sitting next to her.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Taylor asked.

"Sure. Will popcorn be involved?" Jenna had to ask.

"What movie do you want to watch? And yes popcorn will be involved." Taylor said, walking to the movie selection near the tv, starting the popcorn machine.

"What do you have?" Jenna asked, walking next to her she immediately spotted "The Lorax". "That's not even on DVD!" She said pulling out the DVD.

"Brennan got a copy of it from the major producer." Taylor said, putting the DVD in the DVD player, then pulling out a bag of freshly popped popcorn from the machine for Jenna. She grabbed her blanket and the remote for the player and sat down. Jenna sat next to her.

"You're going to be fine Tay." Jenna said as a last hope.

"Yeah. Let's just get threw the day." Taylor said, the popcorn was already making her nauseous. Jenna saw that. The movie then started and Taylor pressed the play button and it started. Taylor fell asleep and the movie ended so Jenna put in another movie. Brennan came home around 6:00 with Christine. Jenna was getting a drink.

* * *

><p>"Jenna, what are you doing here?" Brennan asked, holding Christine.<p>

"I was giving Taylor her homework and we watched a movie then she fell asleep. I stayed with her Incase she started to vomit again." Jenna said.

"She's still not feeling good?" Brennan asked, going upstairs to put Christine to bed.

"Yeah." Jenna said, Taylor then walked upstairs she say Brennan and she smiled. "I have to go. My moms wondering where I am." Jenna said, leaving.

"Bye Jenna." Taylor said. Jenna then mouthed, 'Text me details' Taylor nodded her head. Jenna then left. Taylor sat down on the island and Brennan made a cup of tea.

B&B

"Brennan, I have to tell you something." Taylor said, almost blushing.

"What do you have to tell me Tay." Brennan said, looking at Tay.

"You might want to sit down for this." Taylor said.

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"You might want too." Taylor said, Brennan listened and she sat down.

"Alright, I sat down, what do you need to tell me Taylor?" Brennan asked. Taylor took in a sigh and finally managed to say,

"Bren, I'm pregnant. Chase is the dad and I don't know what to do!" Taylor said and she started to cry. Brennan didn't know what to say, she just went to Taylor and hugged her. Not being the huggy type, but Brennan hugged her.

"You'll be fine Taylor. Trust me you will be." Brennan said. "Have you told Chase?"

"No I haven't told Chase. I don't know what he'll do." Taylor sobbed.

"Tell him soon. He'd most likely want to be there." Brennan said, still hugging her.

"Can we wait till tomorrow? I'm still taking in this news." Taylor said.

"Yes. Make sure you eat though. I'll call my OB/GYN to set up an appointment." Brennan said.

"Alright Bren." Taylor said, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Now do you want to tell Booth or should I tell him for you?" Brennan asked.

"I'm afraid he'll pin Chase to the wall. If I stay with Chase could you tell him?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe we all should be here when Booth finds out." Brennan said.

"That would be so much better." Taylor said yawning.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Brennan asked.

"No." Taylor said. Brennan started cooking pasta. A half hour later, she was finished. She placed a small bowl in front of Taylor. Who started to eat.

"Thanks Bren." Taylor said, eating a bowl.

"No problem." Brennan said taking a bowl herself. They ate in silence for another half hour. After they finished, Taylor cleaned up her mess and went to bed.

* * *

><p>AN So yeah I don't know how I managed to make Brennan this calm... R&R


	4. Breathe

Chapter 4 Breathe

Taylor had woken up not feeling sick. So she got ready for the day. A pair of yoga's and a nice shirt. A under armour sweatshirt and a pair of UGGS. Today she was going to tell Chase. She walked down the stairs to only Brennan.

"Are you going to tell him today?" Brennan asked, putting a plate of eggs and toast on Taylor's dish and giving it to her.

"Thanks and yes I am. I'm not going to wait any longer on telling him." Taylor said, eating the toast.

"Tay, you have to eat. You need double the protein." Brennan said.

"I know. But I've never been a fan of eating." Taylor replies. "Also, I don't know if I can handle the eggs just yet."

"I understand." Brennan said. Booth then walked down the stairs. Hangover and all.

"What are you guys talking about?" Booth asked with a severe head ache.

"Nothing." Taylor and Brennan said in unison.

"Alright." Booth said making a cup of coffee. The smell of the coffee almost madeTaylor vomit but she didn't. After a half hour, Brennan decided to take Taylor to school. They arrived a half hour before school started, Chase was waiting for Taylor already.

"Good luck Taylor." Brennan said as Taylor left the car.

"Thanks." Taylor said, closing the door. Chase walked over to her and took her books and hand. "Chase."

"What is it?" Chase asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this..." She started.

"Tell me what?" Chase responded.

"I'm pregnant. You're the father." Taylor said. Chase was speechless.

"Are you serious?" Chase asked her. Taylor already had tears in her eyes.

"Yes. I'm true." Taylor said. Then and there, Chase wrapped his arms around Taylor and hugged her.

"When did you find out?" Chase asked.

"Yesterday around four in the after noon." Taylor responded.

"You didn't call me when you did?" Chase said.

"I didn't know how you'd react." Taylor confessed.

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever heard." Chase said. Just then, the bell rang and they had to be at their classes. They did smiling.

* * *

><p>Taylor had forewarned Chase about what Booth might do. Chase was ready for anything. She had Brennan take Booth back home, along with Angela and Hodgins. Chase and Taylor went to Taylor's house where Booth and Brennan where already waiting with Hodgins and Angela.<p>

"What are you doing home?" Booth asked.

"Booth. I have to tell you something." Taylor said.

"That doesn't sound good." Booth said. Brennan and Hodgins prepared themselves.

"Yeah. I'm pregnant Booth..." Taylor said, Brennan and Hodgins grabbed Booth as Angela took his gun. Earlier, Brennan had hid all the knives in the house.

"You're WHAT!" Booth bellowed.

"Told you." Taylor said to Chase. Brennan and Hodgins grip tightened around Booths arm.

"This is not cool Taylor!" Booth said. "I'm going to murder the father of the child."

"Booth. You're looking at him." Taylor said.

"You!" Booth bellowed. "What did you do to her?"

"We only had sex." Chase told.

"I'm going to need a long talk with you." Booth said. "You can let me go now." Brennan and Hodgins let go. Booth did nothing that would hurt them. The Hodgins left within an hour, so Brennan and Taylor decided to go to bed early.

* * *

><p>"I have only one question for you Chase." Booth said.<p>

"Tell me." Chase said.

"Will you be there every step of the way for Taylor and your unborn child?" Booth asked, Chase replied,

"Yes. I will. She is the love of my life."

"Good. Now start by staying the night. You're more than welcome to stay here." Booth said.

"Thank you." Chase said. "But I want to go home right now. I'll stay tomorrow."

"That is your decision. Go." Booth said, with that, Chase left the house.

* * *

><p>AN Booth kept his cool...


	5. Joy To The World

Chapter 5 Joy To the World  
>an Thank you to one of my reviewers, JayBee188, if it wasn't for you, I probably would've written fluff.

* * *

><p>It's Christmas time. Taylor's home alone. Booth, Brennan, Parker and Christine all went to Booth's Pop's retirement center. She wasn't anywhere related to him so she didn't want to make it awkward. Chase went out of state to visit his grandparents. So he was out of the picture. Jenna stayed over her aunts. So really, it was just Taylor, Buddy, and Lucky.<p>

Taylor decided to watch ABC Family's 25 days of Christmas, on tonight was 'The Santa Clauses'. All of them, 1-6. She was also texting Jenna. Since she was bored and had nothing to do. While texting Jenna, Taylor sees something move outside the window. She quickly activates the alarm and calls Booth.

* * *

><p>"Booth." Booth said.<p>

"Somebody's outside the house." Taylor said.

"Taylor, you're fine. Go back to bed. We'll be home within an hour." Booth said.

"I'm not going back to bed Booth!" Taylor said. "There's somebody outside!"

"Nobody can be there. If they were, Buddy would be barking." Booth said.

"Booth! I'm scared!" Taylor said.

"Just go upstairs and occupy yourself until we get back." Booth said.

"But what if..." Taylor started to say, Booth cut her off.

"Nothing's going to happen. It's Christmas. What can go wrong?" Booth asked.

"Booth. I'm still scared." Taylor said, she could feel her heart racing as she sees the figure move to the next window.

"Don't be. We'll be home in a half hour. I have to go. I'm driving." Booth said hanging up.

* * *

><p>As soon as Taylor was off the phone with Booth, bullets penetrated the house. She quickly dialed 911.<p>

"911 what's your emergency." The responder said as the bullets forced Taylor to the ground.

"I live on 67 Pelican Ave, somebody's shooting bullets through the house." Taylor said as the bullets kept on going threw the house.

"Can you identify who the shooter is ma'am?" The responder asked.

"I'm on the ground I cannot." Taylor said, just then, somebody knocked the front door down, causing the alarm to go off and a text message sent to Booth and Brennan's cell phone. Taylor screamed as the guy turned the phone off. He punched Taylor ten times before letting go of her and dropping her to the ground. He notices police cars out front and runs out back. Taylor just stayed there sobbing, until she blacked out.

* * *

><p>The next thing Taylor remembers is laying in a hospital bed. She was weary and exhausted, her face hurts really bad.<p>

"What happened?" Taylor asked Brennan, who was sitting next to her. Brennan immediately jumped at the sound of her voice.

"You're alright!" Brennan said, hugging her. Taylor surprised at Brennan's hug, jumps.

"Wait. The baby?" Taylor asked.

"He only hit you in the face, arms and legs. The baby's fine." Brennan said, Taylor didn't notice the fetal heartbeat monitor on her abdomen, which was beating at a steady pace.

"Thank god." Taylor said, finally realizing that the monitor was there. "This is already annoying."

"It'll get even more annoying." Brennan said, a blonde nurse walks in with Dr. Cameron.

"Hello Taylor. How are you feeling?" Cameron asked.

"I feel sore." Taylor said, it's the truth, she feels sore everywhere.

"On a scale from one to ten, with ten being that you need a sedative, where is you're pain level at?" Cameron asked.

"About a six." Taylor said. "It hurts really badly."

"How far along are you in your pregnancy?" Cameron asked.

"I'm about a month and a half. But I haven't had a doctor check it out yet." Taylor said.

"Would you like to see?" Cameron asked.

"I'm actually wanting to wait for the child's dad, my boyfriend to return home. But I would love to." Taylor said. Cameron got up and took an ultrasound machine out and put it next to Taylor.

"This is going to be a little cold." Cameron said as she took off the monitor and put that jell on Taylor's abdomen. She then started the ultrasound. Brennan stood right next to her. Cameron quickly found the fetus.

"There it is." Cameron said, pointing to the screen. "You are about a month and a half pregnant." Taylor and Brennan were smiling. Cameron printed out some pictures of the ultrasound, she handed them to Brennan and Taylor. After connecting the monitor back on Taylor. She took her vitals and left again.

"How long have I been passed out?" Taylor asked.

"A few hours." Brennan said as Booth walked in all flustered.

"I did not listened to you." Booth said "You shouldn't have had to stay home alone." Booth was blaming himself.

"It's fine. I'm not severely hurt Booth." Taylor said "Don't blame yourself."

"Fine." Booth said, sitting next to Brennan.

* * *

><p>AN So i believe this chapter is crap. R&R


	6. This Is A New Year

Chapter 6 This Is A New Year.

* * *

><p>Taylor had been released from the hospital within a day. They wanted to make sure that the baby was fine. They told Taylor to take it easy. That was like four days ago. Today was New Years Eve.<p>

"You're coming with us to Hodgins's house" Booth said, "I do not want another Christmas to happen."

"But I don't want too!" Taylor refused.

"It's good for you to get out of the house. Also, Michael loves you." Brennan said, packing Christine's baby bag.

"I already knew that! But doctors orders?" Taylor asked.

"To take it easy. You'll be fine." Booth said, "Go get ready!" Taylor listened to Booth, unwilling to fight anymore. She went upstairs to change into comfier clothes. She decided that if she was driving everyone home tonight that she'll wear a pair of Victoria Secret black yogas with a pink zebra print trim, a pair of new uggs, and a shirt that matches that the print of the pants. She then threw on her Under Armour black sweatshirt that has a zebra design on the logo. She grabbed her new Vera Bradley all in one wristlet, license in hand and left her room. She walked down the stairs when all of a sudden she felt dizzy. Booth was going up the stairs when he saw Taylor get dizzy.

"Where are you going?" Booth said catching Taylor. He gently placed her on the step so she's sitting up right.

"Just got a dizzy spell." Taylor said, Brennan makes Taylor a cup of tea and gives it to her. Taylor sips the tea and smiles. "Do I still have to go?"

"Yes! You're not staying home alone anymore. Especially in you're condition, you're not suitable to be home." Booth argued, Brennan sat next to her.

"I'm becoming a parent soon! I am completely suitable to be home alone!" Taylor argued back, almost spilling her tea.

"We understand that Taylor, but what about this guy that's after you?" Brennan said, taking Taylor's tea from her. "I'm only taking it so you don't spill it all over yourself. And of course my mahogany stairs."

"Who cares about the flooring?" Taylor asked.

"I do." Brennan said.

"Hey. We needa get going." Booth said, going upstairs to get Christine, she was napping. After grabbing Christine, she asked,

"Where going?" Christine asked looking at Booth in the eyes.

"We're going to Aunt Angela's!" Booth said in that high pitched daddy voice.

"Our child will never get a true education if you talk to her like that Booth." Brennan said, getting up.

"Mommy!" Christine said.

"Yes Christine?" Brennan said, taking her from Booth.

"Auntie Angela's now?" Christine asked.

"Yes, we're leaving now." Brennan said, that was Booth's hint to get the car keys and baby bag. Rebecca had Parker for New Years. Once outside, Booth tossed the keys to Taylor.

"Why are you giving me the car keys?" Taylor asked.

"You need to learn to get there." Booth said, Taylor suddenly got confused.

"Booth, she'll most likely crash you're SUV when she gets extremely dizzy." Brennan stated, putting Christine in the carseat. Taylor threw the keys back at him, he caught them like a pro.

"Hey. I'm not that bad!" Taylor defended herself.

"Yes we know. But now that you're pregnant, we want to take extra precaution." Brennan said.

"Yeah!" Christine chirped in. Taylor laughed as she climbed in the back seat.

"You're too funny." Taylor said looking at Christine.

"When da baby gonna be here?" Christine asked Taylor.

"In a few more months." Taylor said, Christine pouted. "Why are you pouting sweetie?"

"I want baby now!" Christine demanded. Brennan scowled.

"Sorry Christine, you're going to need to wait." Brennan said.

"Now!" Christine started to wail.

"You will get no baby if you don't stop crying!" Booth said, he started to get aggravated. Christine stopped crying because Brennan gave Taylor something for Christine to play with. Which surprisingly worked. Taylor then, plugged her headphones in, and started to listen to Taylor Swift songs during the duration of the car ride. Then play Tiny Wings. They made it to Angela's within a hour.

* * *

><p>Angela was hosting a party mainly for the Lab. Michael and Christine were most likely going to have a sleep over, since they're close in age. But there was someone that Taylor didn't know who was going to be there. Hodgins paid for a plane ticket for Chase to return home for New Years, he was going to show up later though. The Booth clan got out of the car, Christine wanted to be carried by Taylor.<p>

"Tay! I want to be held!" Christine yelled, Taylor bent down to pick her up when Booth said,

"Christine, Taylor cannot pick you up. She is sore and is not feeling good." Booth said, picking Christine up.

"I DON'T WANT YOU DADDY!" Christine started screaming and crying.

"You won't have a sleep over with Mike if you continue that Christine." Booth said, walking up the stairs of Hodgins giant mansion. Christine didn't stop, she only got louder.

"Christine. Please calm down." Brennan said, carrying the baby bag up the stairs, Taylor was following her. With the food platter, which was organic vegetables and organic vegetable dip, along with her AP History homework, AP Stats homework, and AP English homework along with her laptop.

"I want to stay!" Christine wailed as Booth made it to the top of the stairs.

"Then calm down Christine." Booth said, Angela met them at the door.

"Happy New Years!" She said, opening the door for the Clan to enter. Everybody entered smiling. Cam went to Taylor,

"How you feeling?" she said, putting her hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Taylor said, Brennan scowled at Taylor.

"She's been getting dizzy spells." Brennan replied

"Her nickname will be Dizzy." Booth said jokingly.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Taylor said, putting the platter on Angela's table. Booth was already at the beer.

"It's completely fair." Booth said, drinking the beer.

"I do not want to kiss a drunk man Booth." Brennan said, sitting at the island. Christine and Michael were already in the playroom playing.

"I won't get drunk till after." Booth said, smiling at Brennan.

"Can I make a bet that Booth will get drunk before midnight." Taylor said, sitting on the couch pulling out her ginormous history book and binder.

"No! I won't get drunk!" Booth said, Brennan held her palm out for Booth to put the keys in, which he did hastily. She then walked them over to Taylor, who put them in her bag.

"Let's see if that will happen." Taylor whispered under her breath. Angela put on the New Years Eve countdown on the tv.

"I heard that!" Booth bellowed.

"Whatever." Taylor said. Working on her history homework. Booth was drinking the beer, when suddenly Taylor notices that Hodgins isn't there. "Where Hodgins?" The question they all dreaded.

"He went to get the pizza." Angela quickly blurted.

"At eleven at night?" Taylor questioned. Taylor was texting Chase, and she was upset that he couldn't be there.

"Yeah." Angela said. Brennan went for the red wine, Booth went for another beer, Taylor went for the ginger ale. At 11:30 Hodgins walked threw the door.

"Hey Taylor." He said, walking threw the door behind him was Chase, Taylor's face grew with excitement as she ran towards him. Chase then, grabbed her when she ran over and missed him.

"Young love." Angela said, sipping her wine. Chase pulled Taylor away he told her to save it for midnight.

"Hey not cool!" Taylor said blushing. Chase wrapped his arms around Taylor. Taylor was smiling. "Where's the pizza? I'm starving." Hodgins immediately ran to the car to grab the pizzas.

"Here you all go!" Hodgins said, placing them on the counter. Brennan ran to grab Christine and Michael. They were asleep. So she went back out.

"Hey! The countdowns starting!" Cam said. Angela went to find Hodgins, Booth went to Brennan, Taylor and Chase were looking at each other in the eyes.

* * *

><p>[only between Taylor &amp; Chase]<p>

"I love you do much." Chase said.

"I love you too." Taylor said,

_10! 9!_

"I want to be with you forever." Chase said

"Me too." Taylor replied.

_8! 7!_

"I want you by my side when I wake up in the morning." Chase said.

"I want you by my side too Chase." Taylor said.

_6! 5!_

"I have a question to ask you." Chase said.

"Go ahead ask." Taylor said.

_4! 3!_

Chase got down on one knee and held out a small box, he opened it and inside was a tiny ring.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked.

_2! 1!_

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes! I will!" Taylor said, With that, Chase slid the ring on Taylor's finger.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Taylor and Chase kissed, along with Angela and Hodgins, Booth and Brennan. Nobody knew what happened between the young couple until after.

* * *

><p>AN SURPRISE! R&R


	7. Candyman

Chapter 7 Candyman

* * *

><p>Booth booked it into Sweets's office the first day he was back at work.<p>

"Sweets! I need to talk to you!" Booth said, going threw the door. Gladly, Sweets wasn't doing anything.

"You need to make an appointment Booth." He said.

"You always say that. But you're never serious about it." Booth barked back.

"So sit down. What is so important?" Sweets asked.

"Dude. I'm soo angry at myself." Booth said. Sitting down on the lounge couch.

"Why are you angry?" Sweets asked.

"I'm angry from Christmas!" Booth yelled.

"What happened at Christmas?" Sweets asked.

"Bones, Christine and I went to my Pops house for Christmas. We left Taylor home alone, she didn't want to be a pest. She called me saying that someone was looking into the house. She was scared, she called me. I told her to go back to bed and she wouldn't. We hung up after that. Then I got a text from the security company that someone broke into the house. I immediately went to the house. When I got there, the door was broken off, there were bullets all over the house and Taylor was unconscious on the floor." Booth said.

"So you're blaming yourself for this incident?" Sweets asked.

"Yes! I should've listened to her!" Booth yelled, ringing his hands, his leg started bouncing with anxiety.

"I can see that you're very upset by this. But you thought she'd be fine home alone. She is what, 18?" Sweets asked.

"But she's PREGNANT Sweets." Booth barked. "She could've lost the baby or lost her life!"

"I understand. But why are you acting like this?" Sweets asked.

"I came to you for help! I need advice! This is Bones' little sister! If anything happened to her, Bones would NEVER forgive me!" Booth yelled.

"I understand. I am giving you advice." Sweets said, turning around in his spinney chair.

"Tell me!" Booth barked.

"Just try to keep her safe. The rest is up to you." Sweets said. "I have one question, whose the dad of Taylor's baby?"

"I am not allowed to say that. That is all up to Taylor. You can be annoying. But you help in situations that I need someone to vent to." Booth said, getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>[Sweets Notes]<p>

Jan 2, 2014, 1:00 pm  
>So Agent Booth is having a spill of over protectiveness. He believed that he is at fault for actions that clearly didn't involve him. Booth has taken Taylor as Dr. Brennan's little sister to a very serious matter. He is acting like a father more than a brother. Which could be progress in Taylor's relationship with other men. I should talk to Taylor and Chase soon, in my honest opinion that is what I should do. But they need to make an appointment first.<p>

Dr. Lance Sweets

* * *

><p>AN Sorry there isn't more. I took you're advice and made a one shot of Booth's perspective. Or at least I tried. There most likely will not be more due to Shakespeare Festival tonight and tomorrow night and I have a student government event to go to. R&R


	8. I Feel Pretty Unpretty

Chapter 8 I Feel Pretty/Unpretty

A/N So, coming home from a recent Student Leadership Conference has given me many ideas. Most ideas I'm going to try to publicized in my stories. But that's just my way of bringing more publicity to them. Also, thanks again to JayBee188, you've go en me so many ideas, that will help me through out the story!

A/N2 The song is You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, and original characters. Sadly, Bones belongs to Hart Hanson, all rights go to him.**_

* * *

><p>Today, Taylor's Glee Club were visiting the local Children's Hospital to sing in the rooms of cancer patients, whatever the kids want to sing. To make them feel special since some of the kids couldn't leave their rooms to see a live concert.<p>

* * *

><p>Taylor woke up feeling nervous. Like unusually nervous. Everybody knew about her pregnancy, but not her engagement. She wore the ring around her neck on a necklace. Chase was at his house, but their Glee Club was coming here for the start of it all. Brennan and Booth were chaperoning the kids trip. Taylor got up and she sat at he desk and pulled out her acoustic guitar. She started playing and singing Butterfly Fly Away by Miley Cryus featuring Billy Ray Cryus and ended up crying. Brennan heard the soft sobs coming from her room and knocked on the door.<p>

"Are you ok Tay?" Brennan asked from behind the door. Taylor got up and opened the door, showing the tears. "Oh Taylor." Brennan said, enclosing her in a hug. Brennan noticed the necklace, but didn't want to ask her about it.

"Why am I so emotional right now?" Taylor stammered.

"Well, because of you're pregnancy, you're hormones are..." Brennan started to say, but Taylor interrupted her.

"I don't care about that! I need..." Taylor had to stop and think. "Gosh, I'm asking for this, I really want Moose Tracks ice cream..."

"No ice team before a performance. You know that." Brennan said, they heard Lucky start whinnying in the pasture.

"She's lonely." Taylor said, walking to the window.

"What does that mean?" Brennan asked.

"It means that since I'm not seeing her a lot now, she's getting lonely. She wants a companion." Taylor said.

"Like..." Brennan asked.

"Another horse for her to talk to." Taylor said.

"Oh. When do you want to start looking?" Brennan asked, sitting on Taylor's desk chair. Taylor put her guitar on the stand.

"After tonight. I'm completely nervous and I can feel my heart race." Taylor responded.

"Just breathe, you'll be fine." Brennan said. Booth then walked into Taylor's room.

"Morning Booth." Taylor said.

"Hey Tay." Booth said, rubbing his eyes.

"Is Christine still asleep?" Brennan asked, Booth then sat on Taylor's bed. Taylor was still standing.

"Yes. She hasn't woken up yet." Booth said. "You excited for later tonight?"

"Yes I am. But I'm also nervous." Taylor said.

"You'll be fine." Booth and Brennan said at the same time.

"Can I get ready? The glee club's coming in an hour and a half." Taylor asked. Booth and Brennan nodded their heads and left.

* * *

><p>Taylor cleaned her room and set up ten more chairs. Their club was small, but was very motivating. She set the keyboard next to her and the guitar. She had a few stands so she had them around the circle. After this, she took a shower and noticed that her abdomen was harder than normal and a little more rounder, but not noticeable. After she got out of the shower, she changed into jeans and a nice shirt. She finished her hair and tied her bangs in a ponytail behind her head.<p>

* * *

><p>When she was done, the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs, it was Duncan "Slayer" Barton. She opened the door for him.<p>

"Hey Duncan, you're early!" Taylor said, Duncan has black hair, he's a little bit taller that Taylor, he also has blue eyes. Duncan plays the electric guitar, which was over his shoulder. Booth went to get the amplifier.

"Yeah I know." Duncan responded, stepping into the house. "You're house is fucking huge Taylor."

"I know. I've gotten lost." Taylor said.

"Hey! There's little children here!" Brennan said, Christine was eating her breakfast and Parker was eating his.

"Sorry Dr. Brennan." Duncan said. "Where's you're room so I can drop my stuff off."

"Just follow me." Taylor said, going upstairs. Duncan followed her to her room.

"Taylor, you're room is twice the size of mine." Duncan said, entering Taylor's room.

"You can put you're stuff next to the wall where the electrical outlet is." Taylor said, Duncan listened to her. "And I know. I'll need the space when the baby come."

"Yeah you do." Duncan responded. Booth came inside with the amp, he placed it next to Duncan's guitar. Then the doorbell rang, Taylor ran down the stairs and it was Chase and Jenna.

"Hey guys!" Taylor said, opening the door. Jenna walked in first then Chase.

"Hey Tay." Jenna said "How ya holding up?"

"I'm fine. You know where my room is, Duncan is already up there." Taylor said. Jenna went up the stairs. Chase walked up to her.

"Hey cutie." Chase said, hugging her. Taylor smiled and hugged him back. "Are you really fine?"

"No. I'm nervous." Taylor said.

"Well don't be." Chase said, kissing her. Taylor kissed him back and smiled.

"Fine. So far 4 people showed up, there's seven more needing to come." Taylor said letting go of Chase.

"Alright. I'll stay with you." Chase said, Taylor saw three more teenager walking up the driveway.

"Come on in!" Taylor said. Three girls walked inside, one brunette, one blonde, and a dirty blonde.

"Hey Lisa, Kara, and Melissa." Taylor said. Lisa's the brunette soprano, senior. Kara is the dirty blonde alto, freshman. Melissa is the blonde soprano, senior, she and Lisa are best friends.

"Hey Taylor." The three said in unison. "Where's you're room?"

"Jenna!" Taylor screamed. Jenna came into the hallway.

"Yeah?" She said at the stairs.

"Can you show the three to my room?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." Jenna said, the three went up the stairs and followed Jenna to Taylor's room. Another three showed up. This time, two males and one female.

"Hey Jake, Ben, and Dani!" Taylor said. Jake was a senior, trombone player, he had blue eyes and blonde hair. Ben was a sophomore trumpet player, he had brunette hair with hazel eyes. Dani was a freshmen piano player, she had blonde hair and green eyes. They followed Jenna to Taylor's room. Lastly, the last male showed up. He was tenor along with Chase. It was Derek.

"Hey Derek." Taylor said, he and Chase did their handshake. "You all ready for the practice?"

"Yeah." Derek said "Where's your room?"

"Just follow me." Taylor said, going upstairs.

B&B

The room was filled with teenagers talking about their excitement. When Taylor, Chase and Derek went upstairs the room went quiet.

"Alright. So Ms. Hartnett won't be here until we get to the hospital in a hour and a half. We need to pick music and choose parts. Which I know we all can pick without drama." Taylor said, sitting down next to her guitar. Chase sat next to her.

* * *

><p>They picked songs everybody likes. A few from Glee and a few not from Glee. The teenagers were content with their choices. That took an hour, they all piled into a school bus and warmed up. After a half hour commute to the children's hospital, their teacher met them.<p>

"Hey class!" Ms. Hartnett said after the caravan of teenagers and of course Booth and Brennan came out of the bus. The teenagers formed a choir arch around Ms. Hartnett. "Alright so you guys are gonna sing for these kids. Break a leg. Now go!" The teenagers disbanded, but they stayed together. They made it to the cancer unit area.

* * *

><p>A dirty blonde female nurse walked out to great the kids.<p>

"Today you'll meet five kids. All vary in age. Be prepared for anything." The nurse said.

"Alrighty! Where's the first kid?" Chase asked, the nurse walked the group to a room. The child was around 10 years old, reddish hair that's in a wig, and green eyes. She was very pretty. She smiled when the group when they walked in.

"Hey!" The group said. Taylor stepped out to the kid. "What's your name?"

"My names Meghan." She said.

"That's a very pretty name Meghan." Taylor responses.

"What song would you like us to sing?" Chase asked.

"Forget You by Cee Low Green?" She asked. Kara immediately stepped forward. She sang and the girl clapped.

"Would you like another song?" Taylor asked.

"No thank you. I'm fine. Thank you for singing!" Meghan said.

"No problem." Kara said as the group left. They visited three more people when they were stopped by the same nurse.

"Alright. I have something to say about this next child. She is very close to dying. We don't know how long, but she's close. Let her take her time and have her choose without being pressured." The nurse said, Taylor nodded her head as the group walked in.

"Hey there." The group said. This child looked like she was seven years old. She had the prettiest blue eyes on earth.

"Hey." The girl said meekly.

"What's you're name?" Taylor asked.

"My name is Fiona." The girl said coughing.

"That is such a pretty name." Taylor responded, with tears in her eyes.

"Hey. Don't cry. I'll be fine in no time. I'll be doing gymnastics in a week." Fiona said, coughing.

"What song do you want us to sing?" Chase asked.

"You guys pick the song." Fiona said.

"I Feel Pretty/Unpretty?" Taylor asked. Fiona nodded her head yes. Taylor sang it with tears in her eyes.

Fiona was clapping. "That was beautiful. Thank you so much for this." Fiona said.

"You're welcome!" Taylor said. "Is there anything else you want us to sing?"

"No thank you. I'm tired." Fiona said.

"It's fine." Taylor said, the group left Fiona's room and Taylor was crying. Chase enclosed her in a huge hug.

* * *

><p>"You were amazing." Chase said, hugging her.<p>

"I know. But what if that was our child?" Taylor asked, Chase grabbed her hand and they started walking towards the bus. They were of course, sitting next to each other. Taylor was still crying.

"We'll deal with it if it is our child." Chase said, moving a piece of hair out of Taylor's eyes.

"But!" Taylor started to say but Chase stopped her.

"No if's ands or buts. We'll work on this together." Chase responded, he the did that arm over the girls shoulder thing and Taylor snuggled up next to him, still crying. Chase tried to wipe the tears from her face, but they kept on coming.

"_Come stop you're crying. It'll be all right._" Chase started to sing, Taylor looked up at him. "J_ust take my hand. Hold it tight."_ Taylor took his hand. "_I will protect you from all around. I will be here don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm._" Chase moved his arms so he's like hugging Taylor.

"I don't understand why he's doing this." Brennan said. "It's just the hormones."

"Just be quiet Bones." Booth said.

"_This bond between us._" Chase moves his hand on Taylor's abdomen, Taylor places her hand in his. "_Can't be broken. I will be here. Don't you cry._" Taylor smiled at this.

"_'Cause you'll be here in my heart. Yes you'll be here in my heart._" Then the whole bus decided to sing along. "_From this day on now and forever more._" They stopped after the chorus was sung.

"_You'll be in my heart. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always. Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but, deep inside us. We're not that different at all_." Chase sang to Taylor.

"_'Cause you'll be here in my heart. Yes you'll be here in my heart. From this day on now and forever more!_" The bus sang.

"_Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know? We need each other to have, to hold. They'll see in time. I know._" Chase said, looking into Taylor's eyes.

"_When destiny calls you, you must stay strong. I may not be with you but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together_." Taylor kissed Chase to shut up and it doesn't work.

"_'Cause: you'll be in my heart. Believe me, you'll be in my heart (I'll be there) From this day on, now and forever more. Ooh, you'll be in my heart. (You'll be in my heart) No matter what they say. (I'll be with you) You'll be in my heart. Always. Always..._" The chorus stopped singing and it was only Chase singing, Taylor then started to cry again.

"_I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always. Always and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there_." Chase sang and have Taylor a kiss and a giant hug.

* * *

><p>"Dude. You didn't have to sing." Taylor said, smacking Chase on the chest.<p>

"Oh. I had to sing." Chase replied kissing Taylor.

"But that just made me cry even more!" Taylor said, Chase wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey. Don't cry again." Chase said smiling.

"It's the friggen hormones." Taylor said, yawning.

"Are you tired babe?" Chase asked.

"A little..." Taylor said, yawning again.

"When we get back to you're house, you're gonna go take a nap." Chase said.

"That's fine by me." Taylor mentioned. Chase wrapped his arms around her and placed one hand on her tummy.

"I love you." Chase said.

"I love you too." Taylor said as she nodded off.

* * *

><p>"Hey. We're home." Chase said.<p>

"Dude. I figured." Taylor said, waking up and getting up and off the bus. Everybody went home but Chase and Taylor.


	9. Follow Me

Chapter 9 Follow Me

Once Taylor went to sleep, Chase went down the stairs to talk to Booth.

"Hey Booth. I needa tell you something that involves the military." Chase said.

"Right shoot." Booth said, sitting in the living room couch.

"I've always wanted to go into the military. Ever since my cousin, Cpl. Edward Parker joined when he wanted too..." Chase started to say, but Booth stopped him.

"Cpl. Edward Parker is you're cousin?" Booth asked.

"Yeah why..." Chase asked.

"I was there when he passed away. I did everything I could. I named my son after him." Booth said.

"Oh. I kinda miss him. We were so close." Chase said.

"I understand he's a nice kid." Booth said, remembering the memories.

"But can I finish my question?" Chase asked.

"Go for it. Shoot." Booth said.

"I enlisted the day after I turned 18." Chase said.

"You WHAT!" Booth bellowed.

"Be quiet! You'll wake Taylor!" Chase said. "Yeah I enlisted. That's why I'm never here during the weekends. I'm training."

"Does Taylor know about this?" Booth asked. "Do you know when you're being deployed?"

"No and no. We know nothing. Only that we're being deployed sometime this year. But I really want to be here for the birth of our child." Chase confessed.

"I had to go MIA to see the birth of Parker, Chase. I got yelled at. You better be here when that child is born." Booth warned Chase. Just then, Taylor walked down the stairs.

"What are you yelling about?" Taylor asked sleepily.

"Just go back to bed babe." Chase said.

"I can't without you." Taylor said.

"Go I'll still talk to you when you're done." Booth said.

"Alright. I still need the advice." Chase said, going up the stairs. Taylor was already in bed when he went to her room.

* * *

><p>"What were you talking to Booth about?" Taylor asked as Chase got under the covers with her.<p>

"Nothing. Just getting some bonding time." Chase replied, covering them back up.

"Really now? Chase, please don't keep secrets away from me." Taylor asked. Chase wanted to tell her the truth, that he enlisted in the army. But he didn't want her to panic.

"I'm not keeping any secrets away from you babe." Chase said, cuddling with Taylor.

"Whatever." Taylor said, falling asleep shortly after.


	10. Say All I Need

Chapter 10 Say (All I Need)

A/N Yes. This chapter skips a few months to when Taylor cannot fit into any of her clothing, and needs to get maternity clothes.

* * *

><p><em>February 27<em>

Taylor didn't notice that her tummy was larger than it has been. She was wearing a baggy t-shirt and sweat pants. Then, she went to take a shower, that's when she noticed the baby bump forming. After finishing her shower, Taylor went to change. But found that nothing fit properly anymore.

"BREN!" Taylor screamed. Brennan came running into her room.

"What!" Brennan asked.

"I don't have clothes that fit!" Taylor said.

"Alright! We'll go shopping near noon." Brennan said. "Can I go back to bed now?" Christine was still in a sound slumber. She has been walking and talking on nher own.

"Yeah." Taylor said, Brennan then left her room and Taylor threw on her undergarments and sweat pants and another t-shirt. She was going to turn the two horses out to pasture. Brennan bought a cherry bay retired mare named Mae. She was to keep Lucky company in the fields and stables. Taylor quickly got her boots on and left the house. She felt that someone was following her though. She made it to the stable and started the barn chores that she really isn't supposed to do, but she does them anyway. While cleaning the water buckets, Booth had woken up. He peered out the window and noticed Taylor was working. He quickly got a pair of shoes on and ran outside to where Taylor was.

* * *

><p>"Taylor Marie! Why are you doing barn chores?" Booth yelled as Taylor unlocked the back doors of the horses stalls. She grabbed the wheelbarrow and pitch fork, Booth grabbed it out of her hand.<p>

"You go back to bed now!" Booth yelled.

"No! These are my horses and I should take care of them!" Taylor yelled.

"Go now or you'll be grounded!" Booth yelled. He noticed Taylor's necklace and ring attached to it, he grabbed the necklace. "What's this Taylor?"

"Chase proposed to me on New Years." Taylor blurted.

"He did?" Booth asked releasing the necklace.

"Yeah and we wanted to tell everybody together." Taylor said.

"Well congratulations." Booth said. "Go back to the house before I ground you."

"Are you saying that you'll do the barn chores?" Taylor asked impatiently.

"If that makes you go inside yes." Booth said.

"Have fun." Taylor said going inside. It took Booth an hour before he finally finished. When he got inside, Taylor and Brennan had already left.

* * *

><p>Brennan was driving to the nearest maternity store, Destination Maternity, GAP, and Old Navy. When suddenly Taylor blurted out:<p>

"Chase proposed to me on New Years!"

"He did? Why did you keep this a secret?" Brennan asked.

"We wanted to tell everybody about it. But Booth found out and then I told you and..." Taylor lost her trail I thought.

"That is perfectly fine Taylor." Brennan said, pulling into a parking spot at Destination Maternity.

"Is Angela and Cam here?" Taylor said, recognizing Angela's car.

"I believe so. I called Angela earlier to see if she wanted to go." Brennan said.

"You couldn't warn me Bren?" Taylor asked. Brennan got out of the car, Taylor did too. Angela got out of her car and Cam did too. Hodgins had both of the kids cuz they were sleeping over."Hey Angela."

"Hey Taylor! Time for a new wardrobe right?" Angela said, hugging Taylor is a welcoming hug. Cam walked up to her.

"Are you ready for some serious shopping?" Cam asked, Brennan shot her a weird look.

"Serious shopping?" Brennan asked.

"A lot of shopping." Cam said.

"Oh. Then let's go!" Brennan said, they all walked into Destination Maternity and a tall, light brunette female walked over to the group.

"Would one of you need any help?" She asked. "Oh I'm Jen."

"Yes she does." Brennan said, placing a hand on Taylor's shoulder.

"What would you like?" Jen asked.

"I don't know what size I am..." Taylor said shyly.

"Well how far along are you?" Jen asked, Taylor had to do some quick math.

"I'm about fourish months." Taylor said. Jen brought the group to the four months section.

"Just pick you're regular shirt size, these should fit. The pants should be you're regular size too, but they have an stretchy band." Jen said.

"Thank you." Taylor said, everybody had picked 3 outfits that they loved. Angela had picked 3 very colorful school outfits, Cam had picked 3 semi professional outfits, Brennan picked the 3 outfits that well, were very moderate and simple, Taylor had picked outfits that she could wear everyday.

"Alright. Ready to try them on?" Jen said. Taylor nodded her head yes. Jen took the clothes and brought them to a dressing room. All of Angela's fit, one of Cam's, one of Brennan's and two of Taylor's fit and they bought them.

"Alright. I'm starving." Taylor confessed leaving the store.

"Let's do what the pregnant lady says. Where to?" Angela asks.

"Olive Garden?" Taylor asked.

"Then let's go to the Olive Garden." Brennan said. Everybody got into their cars and went to the Olive Garden. They go to the restaurant and they sat in a booth.

* * *

><p>"Guys I got something to tell you." Taylor said.<p>

"Go for it." Angela said, taking some of the endless salad.

"Well..." Taylor started to say, then she pulled out her necklace and ring. "Chase proposed to me on New Years."

"Get out." Angela said.

"Really he did." Taylor said smiling.

"Well Congratulations!" The three said in unison.

"Thank you." Taylor said, she started to blush.

They ordered healthy food. Brennan ordered a vegan platter. Angela ordered Chicken Parmesan. Cam ordered Eggplant Parmesan. Taylor ordered the Tour of Italy. The food came and where quickly in their stomachs within 45 minutes. The waitress took their plates.

"Thank you so much for coming with us today." Taylor said.

"No problem." Angela and Cam said in unison. Brennan paid for the bill and everybody left.

* * *

><p>The day dragged on for Taylor. Chase wasn't picking up his phone. Jenna wasn't home. So Brennan decided to get her a puppy. She went to a rescue shelter and adopted a female Yorkie. She was fairly young and didn't have a name so Taylor can pick it. Also, Brennan put it in a house breaking camp after she bought it. It was around 10 at night when she got home. Taylor was already asleep.<p> 


	11. Blackbird

Chapter 11 Blackbird

A couple weeks later...

Chase and Taylor had set up an appointment with Sweets today after Taylor's OBGYN appointment. Which they are proud to announce that they are expecting a baby girl. After Booth dropped them off, Chase and Taylor walked into Sweets's office.

"Hey there." Sweets said as the couple walked in.

"Hey Sweets!" Taylor said, sitting down on a chair.

"Hey." Chase said, sitting next to her.

"Alright, so we can do 25 minute separate sessions and a 10 minute couple session seeming that it's the first couples therapy you've attended." Sweets said.

"Who wants to go first?" Taylor asked.

"You can. Seeing that it's getting harder for you to move around." Chase said, getting up and giving Taylor a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back."

"Alright." Taylor said as Chase left.

* * *

><p>"What would you like to talk about?" Sweets asked.<p>

"Ummm how about the wedding?" Taylor asked.

"Alright. Does everybody know?" Sweets asked.

"Yes. Booth told you. Chase told his family and I told the girls and the rest of the lab." Taylor said, she was twisting the ring on her finger.

"Do you have a date set up?" Sweets asked.

"A month before my due date. So in July." Taylor said from the top of her head.

"How are your academic studies?" Sweets asked.

"All A+'s why?" Taylor asked.

"Sometimes teenage pregnancy can cause a decrease in academic studies that cause failures." Sweets said.

"Way to be a Debbie downer Sweets." Taylor said.

"How are things between you and Chase?" Sweets asked.

"Like..." Taylor asked.

"Any general." Sweets said.

"Pretty much fine. We get it on once in a while. We're pretty much happy." Taylor said.

"Really now? Oh before I forget, what gender is you're child?" Sweets asked.

"We're having a baby girl." Taylor said smiling. Chase then entered.

"Need help getting up?" Chase asked as Taylor was struggling to get up.

"Pretty much." Taylor said. Chase grabbed one hand and helped her gently to her feet.

"Thanks hun." Taylor said giving Chase a kiss then she leaves.

* * *

><p>Chase sat down and his leg starts bouncing with anxiety.<p>

"Is there anything that you want to talk about?" Sweets asked.

"I decided to enlist in the army and I don't know how to tell Taylor." Chase blurted.

"You enlisted? And you didn't tell the mother of your child! Do you want a death threat?" Sweets asked.

"No... But I don't know how to tell her. I don't want her to panic." Chase said.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Sweets asked.

"Because I didn't know she was pregnant with my child!" Chase said.

"Are you blaming yourself for this?" Sweets asked.

"No!" Chase said.

"Are you blaming Taylor for this?" Sweets asked.

"No! I wouldn't blame her! She's the most amazing and beautiful women I've ever seem." Chase said.

"So then who are you blaming?" Sweets asked.

"I'm not blaming anybody." Chase said.

"Alright. Do you want to tell her in the 10 minutes that we have together?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah. I can't keep it a secret much longer." Chase responded. Once the 25 minutes were up, Chase went out to get Taylor. They both walked in holding hands, and Chase helped Taylor sit down.

* * *

><p>"Chase, would you like to start things off?" Sweets asked.<p>

"Yeah, Taylor, I enlisted in the army." Chase stated, Taylor's jaw dropped.

"You what! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Taylor said.

"Now Taylor, breathe you'll be fine." Sweets stated.

"Why don't you shut up!" Taylor screamed at him.

"It's just the hormones talking." Sweets explained.

"Screw hormones. Why didn't you tell me Chase?" Taylor asked.

"I didn't want to cause a panic attack. I would've told you earlier. But then you told me that you were pregnant and I didn't want you get an abortion." Chase confessed.

"Really Hun?" Taylor asked.

"Really." Chase said. Taylor leaned over and kissed Chase on the lips.

"Thanks for thinking of me." Taylor said.

"Well times up. Make an appointment if you want to talk again." Sweets said.

"Dude. Not cool." Taylor said as Chase helped her up.

"Talk to you later." Sweets said, wrapping up his note.

* * *

><p>When Chase and Taylor were picked up, it was around 7 at night. Booth decided to take them out for dinner at the Royal Diner. Brennan got the puppy ready for Taylor when she got home. The arrived at the house around 8:00. Chase was staying over since it was February vacation. Taylor walked in the house and went upstairs. She noticed a puppy sitting in her bed aNd she squeeled with excitement.<p>

"Brennan! You didn't!" Taylor said, almost running into the door.

"Be careful!" Chase said.

"I know!" Taylor yelled, running down the stairs. "Brennan!"

"What?" Brennan asked from the kitchen.

"Why did you get me a puppy!" Taylor asked, out of breath.

"Because, when Chase isn't here, you need some company." Brennan said. Taylor then hugged her.

"Thank you Bren!" Taylor said, then she goes upstairs with Chase and the puppy she named Rosie.

* * *

><p>AN So I wondered what sweets would do. Umm WHOSE EXCITED FOR TONIGHT! R&R


	12. Singing In The Rain Umbrella

Chapter 12 Singing in the rain/umbrella

* * *

><p>March 16<p>

Taylor woke up to a flash of lightening and a loud clap of thunder. She nearly jumped out of the bed when Chase caught her.

"Where you going?" Chase asked sleepily.

"Sorry I don't like thunder storms. Especially with lightening." Taylor confessed.

"Oh come here." Chase said, with his arms open for Taylor to snuggle with. Taylor got close to Chase as much as she could. Booth checked on them.

"Everything alright in here?" He asked opening the door.

"Just a little scared but we're all fine." Chase explained.

"Whose afraid of thunder and lightening?" Booth asked. Christine started to scream. Brennan went to get her. Taylor raised her hand.

"I am." Taylor said shyly from Chase's arms.

"And you're becoming a parent." Booth said, closing the door. Rosie was asleep in her crate and Parker was still asleep.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Taylor said. Then suddenly the baby girl kicked. "Oh goodness."

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"Baby kicked my bladder." Taylor said, she moved Chase's hand to where the baby was kicking.

"I don't feel anything." Chase said, sadly.

"Oh it's fine. You'll feel it soon enough." Taylor said as another flash of lightening flashed and a thunder clap. Taylor jumped underneath the covers.

"You're fine." Chase said, wrapping his arms around Taylor.

"I DON'T LIKE THUNDERSTORMS!" Taylor yelled from under the covers. Chase couldn't help but laugh at this, he poked his head under the covers.

"Trust me. You're fine." Chase said, going under them. And wrapping Taylor in his arms.

"I can't go back to sleep and it's what, 5:30 in the morning?" Taylor complained.

"Sorry babe." Chase said.

"Its fine." Taylor said, snuggling up next to him. Booth knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey guys. There's no school today. The state has been put under tornado watch so they canceled school." Booth said, leaving the room.

"Booya!" Chase said sitting up.

"How is that exciting?" Taylor asked, trying to sit up. Chase then helped her sit up.

"Because I have more time to spend with you." Chase confessed.

"You're sweet." Taylor said, giving a kiss to Chase. Chase kissed her back. Then, Taylor's tummy grumbled, Chase laughed and said,

"Are you hungry?"

"Both of us are STARVING." Taylor yelled.

"Then, I'll get us some food so we can eat in bed and watch movies all day." Chase said, leaving the room to get some breakfast. Taylor unlocked Rosie's crate and the small black and tan dog jumped into Taylor's arms. She picked up Rosie and crawled back into bed. Rosie found a comfortable spot on Taylor's growing abdomen.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, Chase walked into the bedroom and noticed Taylor and Rosie chilling in bed. Taylor was reading, "What to Expect When Expecting". Rosie was quite content sleeping away on Taylor's abdomen.<p>

"Awww I thought that was my job." Chase said, looking at Rosie.

"It is you're job. But its too early for that." Taylor said. Chase set down the plate of food on the bed. Chase then set Rosie down on the ground and then she went right back to the crate. "What did you cook?"

"I cooked bagels, french toast, muffins, donuts, eggs, and bacon." Chase said. "And I forgot, m&m pancakes."

"Yum. That seems soo delicious." Taylor said.

"For drinks, I got you some hot chocolate and myself some orange juice." Chase said, helping Taylor sit up and then handing her the hot chocolate.

"Thanks sweetie." Taylor said, sipping the hot chocolate. She places it on a side table next to her. "Can we pop in a movie?"

"Sure." Chase said, he crouched down next to the DVD player and DVD's. "What do you want to watch?"

"How about 'The Titanic'?" Taylor asked, Chase found it and popped the disc into the DVD player. He turned the tv on and he say right next to Taylor after pressing the play button. Taylor was eating the bagel, which Chase knew she would. Chase was eating the cereal. They continued watching the DVD and eating the food when suddenly the power went out.

* * *

><p>"BOOTH! DADA! DAD! BOOTH!" Was all Booth heard when the power went out. Christine started crying. Parker was fine. Taylor had Chase. And Brennan had Booth, for now.<p>

"Booth did the power go out?" Brennan asked, getting out of bed to get Christine.

"Ugh, most likely because of the stupid storm." Booth said as lightening struck and thunder hit. Brennan ran to get Christine who was screaming. She grabbed her and brought her into bed with Booth.

"Hey there sweetie." Booth said.

"Dada!" Christine said, letting her arms out for Booth to take her. Which he did gladly. Parker was the next to go into the room.

"Dad?" Parker asked.

"Yeah Parks?" Booth asked.

"When's the power going back on?" Parker asked.

"I don't know kiddo." Booth said.

"Oh. Sorry to bother you guys." Parker said, going back to the room.

"Whose next. Chase or Taylor?" Booth asked as another flash of lightening struck and he heard Taylor scream.

"Taylor definitively." Brennan said, watching her daughter mimic Booth. She was right, Taylor booked it into Booth and Brennan's room.

"When is this stupid storm going to pass?" Taylor asked,

"I HAVE NO CLUE! I'M NOT A WEATHERMAN!" Booth barked. This sent Taylor's hormones into a spin and she ran out of the room crying. Brennan smacks him upside the head.

"That is no way to treat a pregnant teenager." Brennan followed up sternly.

"Everybody's getting on my nerves." Booth declared. Brennan took Christine from Booth.

"Well then go back to bed." Brennan said, taking Christine downstairs in the dark for some breakfast. Booth got up and he followed Brennan downstairs.

"But I can't fall asleep!" Booth said, resting his head on the hand rail.

"What can I give Christine to eat without giving her anything cold?" Brennan asked.

"Dry cereal." Booth said. Brennan took out the Honey Nut Cheerios and Christine ate them.

"Momma can I go play?" She asked.

"Not right now. It's too dark out." Brennan said as lightening struck again. Christine let out a wale.

"You're fine sweetie." Brennan said, trying to calm her, Booth then ran down the stairs to take her from Brennan. Taylor was wondering what was going on and she ran down the stairs and slipped on one step and slid down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Brennan quickly placed Christine in her high chair and Booth ran over to her. Chase quickly ran down the stairs.<p>

"Are you ok?" Chase asked helping her up.

"Yeah. I just slipped. But my right ankle is throbbing." Taylor said. It took both Booth and Chase to help her up. Chase helped Taylor to the couch, and Brennan took a look at Taylor's ankle.

"You could've sprained it. We need to ice it." Brennan said. "But for now, stay off of it."

"Great. Couch arrest." Taylor said. "Just my luck."

"Actually, you're going to bed. We do not know if anything happened to the baby so we're going to keep an eye on you." Brennan said. At that moment, Chase helped Taylor on her feet and brought her to bed. Once to her room, she crawled into bed.

* * *

><p>"Why me?" Taylor asked as Chase placed Rosie on the bed, the small dog climbed onto Taylor's abdomen and quickly fell asleep.<p>

"Because you're determined to get everything right and when things don't go you're way, you fight for them to do so." Chase responded with a smile.

"Shut up." Taylor said, shoving Chase. Rosie quickly jumped at the sudden movement.

"Hey! Take it easy babe!" Chase said, climbing back into bed.

"But I can't see since its dark!" Taylor yelled as a flash of lightening struck then the sound of thunder caused Taylor to jump.

"Hey! What did I saw Jumping Beans?" Chase taunted.

"Don't blame me! I'm PETRIFIED of thunder and lightening!" Taylor yelled.

"I do know. Remember?" Chase said. In fact, Taylor did remember. Taylor had ran to Chase's house a few thousand times when it began to thunder and lightening. She'd shudder and start crying really badly.

"Oh hush." Taylor said as the baby started kicking. "Oomph."

"Is anything wrong Tay?" Chase asked looking at Taylor's face.

"No. Baby's kicking." Taylor said. "We should think of names."

"Maybe. Do you want to start?" Chase asked.

"Pretty much." Taylor said, Chase sat right next to Taylor and wrapped his arm around her.

* * *

><p>"Anna Francis?" Chase asked.<p>

"No. I don't like that. Umm Danielle Marie?" Taylor asked.

"I love the name Danielle, Dani for short." Chase said, he wrote that name down. "How about Allison?"

"I know too many Allison's." Taylor said. "I like Alexandria, Lexie for short."

"I love that name." Chase said, for the next half hour, they were popping names and then the lights suddenly turned on.

* * *

><p>"Hallelujah!" Brennan cried from the downstairs.<p>

"Yes! We got lights!" Parker said. Taylor's TV turned on and the movie continued playing. They were at the scene when the boat was sinking, which automatically made Taylor start crying.

"Why are you crying?" Chase asked, wiping the fears away from her eyes.

"IT'S THE STUPID MOVIE!" Taylor yelled through the sobs.

"Oh." Chase said, wrapping Taylor in his arms. Wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Dude. I need to pee." Taylor said, getting up and running to the bathroom, when suddenly she yelled for Chase.

"Chase! Chase!" Taylor yelled, Chase ran into the bathroom.

"What?" He asked, opening the door.

"Something's wrong!" Taylor said, showing the blood that was on her underwear.

* * *

><p>AN OOOH! Cliffhanger! Tehe how'd you like the spring premier? I LOVED IT! R&R


	13. Losing My Religion

Chapter 13 Losing My Religion

* * *

><p>AN Sorry that these chapters are so short. I'm working on making them longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, I most likely haven't mentioned this in any of my other chapters. In every one of my chapters, I do not own Bones.

* * *

><p>Chase yelled down the stairs.<p>

"Brennan! Something's wrong with Taylor!" Brennan ran up the stairs she ran into the bathroom and notices Taylor is having blood come down her leg. Booth calls 911.

"An ambulance will be here in 15 minutes. They said that you should be lying down." Booth said as Chase helped Taylor to the bed, he quickly grabbed Taylor's hand, who was crying hysterically.

"I'm such a bad mother." Taylor said threw the sobbing.

"No you're not. You're the best. You had an accident. That's all." Chase said, squeezing Taylor's hand.

"But if I wasn't so arrogant!" Taylor said, but Chase placed a kiss on Taylor's lips.

"You're not arrogant. You're beautiful and you're becoming a mother. Which most likely scares the shit out of you. But becoming a dad scares the shit out of me. So we're even." Chase argued. Just then, Brennan let in the paramedics. They went upstairs into Taylor's room, they loaded her into the ambulance and they took her to the nearest hospital. Chase stayed with her the whole way.

* * *

><p>Dr. Cameron checked her out.<p>

"Apparently you're having a placenta previa. We're going to need to stitch it up and you need to stay on bed rest for a few months." Cameron said, bringing her into a room. She quickly stitched up the uterous and told her she needs to stay for a few nights.

* * *

><p>"Why me?" Taylor asked, when everything was set and she was in the room.<p>

"Don't ask. You're beautiful and lucky that you're child is still in this world." Chase said, holding Taylor's hand and sits down next to her on a chair.

"But.." Taylor started to say, but Chase cut her off.

"No buts. You're going to listen to the doctors orders and you're listening to me." Chase said, Taylor sighed and then replied.

"Fine." Taylor was still on her left side. Being on the left side would also decrease contractions, or actually stop them all together to decrease the pain. A tall, light brown haired lady walked in Taylor's room and she was in that maroon colored scrubs. She started writing on the whiteboard that's near the middle of the room, closer to Taylor's bed.

"Hi. I am Shelby, you day nurse. I'll be here from 6:00am to 6:00 pm. If you have any questions, you can ask when I'm here or you can call me on this number." Shelby said, pointing out the number. "Do you have any questions right now?"

"How long will I be here?" Taylor asked.

"Until we see that you are able to be home and without any problems." Shelby said.

"Oh alright." Taylor said.

"Don't be sad. Be glad." Shelby said, walking over to Taylor's bedside and checking her vitals. "You're all find for now."

"Yay!" Chase said.

"Isn't today Friday?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah why?" Shelby responded.

"I have to go to training camp tomorrow for the army." Chase said with a sigh.

"Oh. Well thank you for serving the country!" Shelby said as she left.

"That was not enthusiastic." Chase said, still holding Taylor's hand, Taylor was facing Chase.

"I can tell." Taylor said with a giggle.

"Oh hush ma'am." Chase said missing Taylor.

"I can't wait to see you in your sexy military uniform." Taylor said. "By the way, do you know when you're departing?"

"My commander hasn't told me yet. But as soon as I know I will tell you babe." Chase said.

"You better or you'll be sleeping on the couch for the longest time." Taylor said, smirking.

"I hope I'm not going to be sleeping on the couch." Chase said, kissing Taylor. "When are we getting married?"

"Whenever I can leave the bed." Taylor said.

"Alright." Chase said. Little did they know, Angela was already planning the wedding to be a month before Taylor's due date.


	14. Club Can't Handle Me part 1

Chapter 14 Club Can't Handle Me part 1

A/N So I finally realized that I never had introduced Max to Taylor. My bad. So this day takes place in 3 different chapters. One right after each other.

* * *

><p>Taylor had returned to school. She passed in all of her makeup work the day she returned. Its only been about a month and a half since she left the hospital. And she's been in school for two weeks. Today was the day of senior prom. Taylor had invited Jenna and Lisa to come over to get ready. Later, they'd bring their dates and a photo opportunity would be available for everybody. Chase was already at Derek's place with Andrew, Lisa's date, to get ready for the prom.<p>

The two girls arrived at Taylor's house with suitcases and all. They would be staying the night at the hotel for they would be too tired to drive back to Brennan's. Even though a limo would've been picking them up though.

* * *

><p>The girls coordinated the boys's tie colors to match their dresses. None of the boys knew the design of the dresses their dates would be wearing, but only the color. The girls had decided to make this day a full on spa day. Angela and Brennan would be there of course. Booth, and Hodgins decided to stay with the boys. Around 11:30 Brennan called Booth.<p>

"Just letting you know that Max is coming to the house tonight to see Taylor." Brennan said.

"Wait. Has Taylor ever met Max?" Booth asked.

"Well, we'll find out tonight. But I do not believe that they have ever met." Brennan said.

"Oh great. Just what we need. More stress on Taylor and the baby." Booth said.

"It's not more stress actually. She should be glad since Max is her biological father Booth." Brennan said.

"How happy will Taylor be when she finds out that her biological father had killed Chase?" Booth said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Brennan then hung up the phone not wanting to spoil this day for the girls. Since they didn't need to be at the Marriott Hotel until around 6:00 that night, the girls went to get their hair done. Jenna had gotten her hair done, she kept it long and fluffy, she then went to the nail place inside the hairdresser's and got a sparkly gold manicure and pedicure.<p>

Lisa had gotten her hair done in a low bun and she got her nails done in a bright yellow color and had gotten zebra design on her fingers and toes.

Taylor on the other hand, wanted to look sophisticated. She had her bangs tied in the back in a ponytail. On the sides of Taylor's head, the hairdresser then, put a small pink fake flower in the ponytail that will match the dress. Taylor had gotten a light pink manicure and pedicure with the flowers designed on her ring finger and big toe. The girls walked out of the salon looking rather beautiful. Cam was there and she was taking so many pictures that she could've been a photographer.

They arrived home around 3:45 pm. Now it's time to get ready. The boys have been watching the hockey game on the TV since all of them arrived.

* * *

><p>The boys finally decided that it was time to get get ready. Derek had put on his black tux with a white blouse and failed miserably at the tie situation. Booth finally helped him with the tie.<p>

"You guys need to learn how to do you're own ties." Booth said, tying Derek's tie.

"Ya think?" Derek asked.

"Oh hush" Booth said.

Andrew had also put on his black tux, white blouse and his blue and purple animal print tie. He actually managed to tie the tie without assistance.

Chase had put on his black tux and white blouse on as well. Booth decided to do his pink tie since he was already stressed with this whole baby situation and the army.

"You'll be fine kiddo." Booth said, tying the tie.

"How do you know Booth?" Chase asked, he looked so nervous.

"Trust me Chase. You'll be fine." Booth said, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>Now the girls are a completely DIFFERENT story. They were having way too much fun.<p>

"Hey! That's not cool!" Taylor said as Lisa steals one of he bras.

"C'mon! You don't need a bombshell!" Lisa said. "You're boobs are COMPLETELY fine!"

"Lisa. Give Taylor her bra back." Jenna said. Lisa threw Taylor her bombshell back.

"Thanks Jenna." Taylor said, sticking her tongue out at Lisa. Lisa gave her the tongue back. Brennan heard all of this nonsense and opened the door.

"C'mon girls. You need to get ready!" She left the room to the front door being knocked on. She ran downstairs while Christine was content playing with her Barbies and Horses in the living room under the supervision of Angela. She saw that the person at the door was none other than Max.

"Come in Max!" Brennan said as Max opened the door and entered the house.

"Papa!" Christine yelled as she ran over to Max who lifted her up.

"Hey Chrissy!" Max said, taking Christine back into the living room.

"Where's Taylor?" Max asked. He was anxious about meeting his youngest daughter.

"She's still getting ready." Brennan said. Just then, Booth and the boys walked in the house. Booth ushered the men into the entertainment center downstairs so they cannot see the girls before the prom. Booth then came back upstairs, Hodgins was already sitting next to Angela, watching Christine and Michael play upstairs as Parker stays downstairs with the boys.

"What are you doing here?" Booth asked arrogantly.

"I'm here to support my youngest daughter Booth. You would be doing the same if you had a daughter that you had to give away for adoption!" Max said.

"Alright! Alright!" Booth said, sitting next to Brennan.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, upstairs...<p>

"Alright! I've been thinking about doing it with Derek tonight." Jenna said, Taylor gave her the weirdest look.

"Did you take you're birth control?" Taylor asked.

"Yup. Unlike you who forgot." Jenna said.

"Hey! It was one of those blonde moments..." Taylor said. "Do you need condoms?"

"Yeah..." Jenna said, Taylor went into her sock draw and pulled out a box of Trojan condoms. She threw them at Jenna.

"Here you go." Taylor said, Jenna caught the box and put them in her bag.

"Thanks." Jenna said, blushing. Angela then knocked on Taylor's bedroom door. Lisa went to open it.

* * *

><p>"Hey girls. Are you guys ready for some makeup?" Angela asked, walking through the door. "Taylor. You've already been on you're feet long enough, go sit down!" Taylor listened to what Angela said and she sat right in the bed.<p>

"Can I go first? I can help with the other's make up if you finish me." Jenna asked. Angela was setting up her makeup station in front of Taylor's dressing table.

"Alright." Angela said as Jenna sat down. Angela got right to work. Lisa and Taylor were talking about stuff when Taylor got thirsty.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna get a cup of water." Taylor said, going downstairs.

* * *

><p>Taylor waddled down the stairs in a plaid button down shirt and shorts. She recognized Booth, Brennan, and Hodgins, but didn't recognize the gray haired man.<p>

"What are you doing down here Taylor?" Brennan asked as Taylor waddles to the kitchen.

"I'm thirsty, so I'm bringing water bottles upstairs for everybody." Taylor said going into the porch. While she was there, Max said,

"That's my other daughter? My god, she's beautiful. Whose the bastard that knocked her up?"

"Um her fiancé. And yes she is. She's very intelligent and smart." Brennan said, Taylor then walked back inside.

"She's engaged!" Max said but he quickly shut up since Taylor was back inside. She quickly went back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Angela was waiting for Taylor to come back upstairs. She had finished Jenna and Lisa's makeup.<p>

"There you are!" Angela said, helping Taylor to the chair. Starting her makeup. Jenna took the water bottles and passed them around.

* * *

><p>It was getting close to the time everybody's parents were going to show up. Angela had finished everybody's makeup, so she left the girls alone to go down stairs with the adults.<p>

"Time for dresses!" Lisa said, opening Taylor's closet door. She passed out the dresses. Lisa had a halter black and purple animal print dress. She absolutely fell in love with it the first day she tried it on. She had a silver necklace on, hoop earring, a Pandora bracelet, and silver high heals.

Jenna had a sequin like dress. The top was all sequins and the bottom was a sky blue color. The color made Jenna look beautiful. She accessorized by wearing a silver necklace and the pendent was in a shape of a star, the bracelet was another Pandora, her earring matched the necklace, she wore silver heals as well.

Taylor had the most beautiful prom dress of all. Her dress was a white/pink color with a sweetheart neckline. It's completely beautiful. The bow in the front in a light pink color, the hang off touches the ground. It's beautiful.

Taylor had zipped everybody up, but her own was a problem. Her zipper never had been working properly. It always jammed. Jenna got frustrated and was going to tear off the zipper. Lisa called for Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan? Taylor's dress isn't zippering." Brennan went upstairs to fix this problem. She entered the room. She noticed Jenna pulling and tugging at the stubborn zipper.

"Jenna. I got it. Go sit down." Brennan said calmly. Jenna listened to Brennan and went to sit down. Brennan fixed the zipper and it zipped perfectly.

"Thank you Brennan. I have a question it just came to my mind." Taylor said, turning around.

"Go for it. I'm all ears." Brennan said.

"Whose that man with the gray hair?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor. Do not freak out when I tell you this. You should probably sit down first." Brennan said, Taylor took a seat.

"Alright tell me." Taylor responded.

"Taylor, that man is our father." Brennan said.

* * *

><p>AN So! What do ya think! R&R please! Also, if you want to see what these dresses look like, go on my bio and scroll down and you'll see a bunch of links.


	15. Club Can't Handle Me part 2

Chapter 15 Club Can't Handle Me part 2

* * *

><p>Taylor was shocked that that man was her father.<p>

"No. You GOT to be kidding me Brennan." Taylor said.

"Taylor. He is our father trust me." Brennan said. Taylor was all tensed up. "Relax. Today is you're senior prom. You'll be fine. Now finish getting ready." Brennan said, helping Taylor up.

"Alright." Taylor said, taking in a deep breath. "Thanks Bren." Brennan then left the room. Taylor put her engagement ring on, Pandora bracelet and a silver horse necklace that Chase had gotten her for Christmas. Along with silver heels. The three girls were ready, and just in time. Lisa called Angela and she got the boys ready. Angela quickly handed the boys the corsages. Blue and purple for Lisa. White and sky blue for Jenna. Lastly, white and pink for Taylor. Jenna was the first on down the stairs. Her parents swarmed over her and was saying stuff in Lithuanian that only Taylor and Jenna knew. Her parents were getting pictured of her and Derek. Little did they know about their plan for tonight.

Up next was Lisa. Her parents were crying at how gorgeous she looked. Being an only child, Lisa was used to all of this. She and Andrew were getting way too many pictures. Chase stood by the stairs for Taylor, he was being wicked nervous.

"Don't worry. She'll be here soon. Remember, it takes her longer to move around." Jenna explained, then they heard the walking of heals down the hallway. Chase looked up the stairs and saw Taylor. How beautiful she looked.

"Hey beautiful." Chase said, taking Taylor's hand. Taylor started blush and Max walked over to her.

"You look more beautiful than I could ever imagine." He said to Taylor. "Be a great dad son." Max took Chase's hand and shook it. They all lined up for group pictures inside the house. There were so many flashes that Chase was holding Taylor up. Brennan noticed Taylor's dizziness.

"Taylor would you like to sit down?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah that would be lovely." Taylor said, Booth grabbed a chair and Taylor sat down. After a few more photos they decided to go outside in front of the Japanese Cherry Blossom. They took numerous pictures. Then it came time for the group to leave. The boys grabbed their suitcases and the girls. They placed it in the trunk of Chase's minivan. They could check into the hotel around 5:45, it was 5:15 right now. It would take them a half hour to get there.

"Which one's Taylor's fiancé?" Mac asked.

"The one with the pink tie." Brennan said, pointing to Chase.

"Can I beat him up?" Max asked.

"I don't understand the fact about how you're treating your other daughter with compassion and when I was in that same situation a year ago, you did nothing." Brennan argued.

"Well, this is a teenage pregnancy. It's a completely different situation. At least you waited, she kinda didn't..." Max tried to explain. Booth finally interrupted.

"Today is Taylor's day. Now HUSH!" Booth said.

* * *

><p>The couples made it to the hotel at exactly 5:45z they were escorted to their rooms. They had rented a luxury suit. One with three rooms, a massive living room, kitchen, and three bathrooms. Chase was carrying in Taylor's luggage since she was already unlocked the door to reveal the room. Everybody piled in. This hallway was designated for the seniors of the high school.<p>

"Oh goodness, we're gonna have a bunch of drunks in our hallway." Jenna said looking at all of the misfits and alcoholics.

"As long as you guys don't mention the word vomit, or it I hear anybody vomit, I won't be find." Taylor said. It was 6:00 they had to be down at the ballroom. It's a masquerade so all the girls had masks, which matched their dresses.

* * *

><p>The couples walked into the ballroom arm and arm. They looked beautiful though. Everybody danced for a while until Chase noticed that Taylor was getting unusually tired, and noticed somebody following them.<p>

"Hey. Why don't you go sit down and relax and I'll go get us some water bottles cuz I do not trust the punch." Chase said as he helped Taylor to their designated table.

"Alright." Taylor said, sitting down. Chase went to the area that he saw the man was watching them. The man, who was in a dark purple mask, ran for it. Chase quickly followed him and tried to out run him when the guy suddenly turned the corner and disappeared. Chase went back to ballroom and got Taylor her drink.

* * *

><p>"Why did that take you so long?" Taylor asked, sitting with Jenna and Lisa.<p>

"Had to run back to the room to grab a water bottle." Chase managed to mumble out.

"There's definitively something that you're keeping to you're self Chase." Taylor said, Chase handed her the water bottle and sat right next to her.

"No. I'm telling the complete truth." Chase said, Jenna could tell that Chase was keeping a secret.

"Alright babe." Taylor said, sipping her water. Since she was dubbed valedictorian, when everybody saw that she was sitting down, they thought it was a great photo op.

"Hey Taylor! Can I have a picture with you?" A black haired blue eyed girl asked with a neon green dress.

"Sure!" Taylor said, standing up, Chase helped her to her feet. Everybody took pictures with her for at least an hour. At the end, Taylor looked exhausted.

"You need to sit down now babe." Chase said, Taylor was still smiling cuz the last person was getting a picture with her. Once they left, Taylor immediately sat down in her chair.

"I know babe. But it's just being top of the class and everybody wants a picture with me." Taylor said, sipping her water again. She stayed sitting for a half hour until principal, Mr. Thompson stepped up to the stage.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Quiet down. The votes are in for you Senior prom King and Queen." Mr. Thompson said. Chase helped Taylor up on her feet. Her ankles were swollen, but she'll be fine. Everybody piled around the stage.<p>

"You're nominees, Fred and Brittney, Damien and Amber, and lastly, Chase and Taylor." Mr. Thompson said as the three nominees stepped on the stage. "Aren't these girls beautiful tonight?" The whole ballroom aproared with excitement. "Drum roll please!" Everybody started to slap their hands on their legs, faking a drum roll.

"You're princess, Damien and Amber." Mr. Thompson said, Amber walked to the front with a grouch face. She looked pissed that she didn't win senior queen.

"You're king and queen..." Mr. Thompson said. "Chase and Taylor!" Taylor's face was excited. Chase was glad. They were crowned, "Time for the kings and queens dance." Taylor glared at Mr. Thompson.

"Do I have to?" Taylor asked, Chase grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I got you." Chase said, helping Taylor down the stairs. The song, "Follow Me" by Phil Collins came on. Taylor placed her arms above Chase's arms and placed them on his shoulders. Chase wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist. "Place your feet on mine. I'm strong enough to carry the both of you." He whispered in Taylor's ear.

"Are you sure babe?" She asked.

"Just do it Hun." Chase said, Taylor listened to Chase, she was on his feet and he was rocking her. Taylor's abdomen touched his six pack and at the end of the song, Taylor and Chase kissed.

* * *

><p>For the next hour, everybody wanted a picture with the prom king and queen. Taylor's ankles were swollen and she was exhausted. Chase had to hold her up for the last few pictures. After the party, the six friends kicked off their shoes and walked to the room.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Chapter 16 is still in the making. Will post it tomorrow after 3:30. R&R


	16. Club Can't Handle Me part 3

Chapter 16 Club Can't Handle Me part 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Taylor and the rest of the original characters are out of my pure imagination.**_

* * *

><p>Lisa unlocked the door to their suite. The hallway was filled with drunk or high, high schoolers. Chase had to cover Taylor's eyes and ears a few times while walking threw the hallway.<p>

"Finally we can sleep!" Lisa said, walking threw the doorway. Once everybody was in, Lisa closed and locked the door. Taylor went right to the couch and sat down.

"I'm exhausted." Taylor whined, Chase sat right next to her. Taylor out her legs over Chase's and he took her shoes off.

"You are staying off of you're feet all day tomorrow babe." Chase said, worriedly.

"No really. I was already planning that." Taylor barked. Jenna sat right next to her.

"Yeah. You're not lifting a finger nor leg tomorrow. Unless you need to pee or shower. Other than that, you're staying in bed." Jenna warned.

"I figured. Can we all just chill and reminisce about our high school years?" Taylor asked getting up.

"Depends on how tired we all are." Lisa said, sitting on Andrew's legs.

"Alright." Taylor said, entering her and Chase's designated room to change into pajamas. She unzipped her dress and stepped out of it. She threw on a tank top and sweat pants and walked back out. Everybody was in their pajamas too. Jenna was in a spaghetti strap tank top with pajama shorts on. Lisa was in a t shirt and Capri's. The boys had tank tops on and sweatpants. The girls snuggled up close to their respective boy. Chase was busy taking out Taylor's hair from the pony tail. When suddenly, somebody started vomiting in the hallway, which sent Taylor right to the bathroom. Chase went with her. Jenna ordered ice cream sundaes for everybody.

Taylor and Chase left the bathroom 10 minutes later. Taylor looked sick to her stomach, her hair was up in a messy bun, Chase was holding Taylor's hand.

"I just ordered ice cream sundaes." Jenna said as Taylor sat back down on the couch.

"Why did you?" Taylor asked, Chase sat down next to her and Taylor lifted her legs over Chase's and revealed the swollen ankles.

"Because, I know you aren't feeling good." Jenna said.

"But if I'm not feeling good, why would I want ice cream?" Taylor asked.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts." Chase budded in.

"Thank you Jenna." Taylor said, Lisa and Andrew were listening to the conversation, but they didn't want to bud in.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Lisa asked, she had packed a bunch of movies to watch seeming how they are wide awake at one in the morning.

"Yes! Marley & Me!" Jenna said.

"No! With my raging hormones I'll be CRYING all night!" Taylor said.

"Alrighty. How about Dear John?" Lisa asked, pulling out the movie.

"I don't know." Jenna said.

"Same." Taylor responded. "With the Chase thing."

"It's fine babe." Chase responded.

"Alright. Do you have The Last Song?" Taylor asked.

"Yup. Wanna watch it?" Lisa asked.

"Yes!" Everybody said in unison.

* * *

><p>By the end of the movie, Jenna and Derek had left for their bedroom, doing who knows what. Lisa and Andrew went to bed. Chase got up and turned the DVD player off and brought a bunch of movies into their bedroom, where Taylor was already under the covers.<p>

"Is everybody asleep?" Taylor asked as Chase closes the door, putting the movie back into their DVD player. He resumed it to the part where they ended.

"I really don't know." Chase said, crawling under the covers. The two cuddled in bed, when the movie was over, Chase out in The Guardian.

"Can I go pee?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. Go for it." Chase said, Taylor got up and walked to the bathroom. She heard loud noises coming from Jenna's room. She knocked on the door.

"Alright guys. At that rate, either the condom fell off, broke, or you're jumping on the bed. I'm hoping you're jumping on the bed. Now quiet down! You're a bunch of bumble bees getting high off of honey." Taylor said walking to the bathroom. After she went to the bathroom, she went back to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Jenna and Derek are going at it." Taylor said, crawling back into bed.<p>

"Oh great." Chase said, wrapping her arm around Taylor. Taylor gave him a kiss.

"We should probably get some sleep." Taylor said.

"Yeah." Chase said. They both laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Taylor was still asleep when Chase left the bedroom. Lisa and Andrew were already up.<p>

"Alright. What are we going to do?" Chase asked.

"Let's bring them all breakfast." Andrew replies.

"Or we can order room service." Lisa said.

"But it's only 8:30..." Chase responded.

"How about we go to the pool?" Andrew asked. The two nodded their heads yes. They changed into their swimming wear and left the room. Chase noticed the same man that was stalking him and Taylor.

* * *

><p>"Hey you!" Chase yelled, dropping his towel and he ran down the hall. The man booked it. Chase, being the star quarterback on the high school football team, caught up to him and tackles him.<p>

"Get off of me!" The dark brown haired man grunted as Chase brought him down on the ground. Chase held him on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Chase demanded.

"It's none of you're business!" The man barked. Chase still held him down.

"You were stalking us! What the fuck do you want!" Chase yelled when suddenly Booth came around the corner.

* * *

><p>"FREEZE! FBI!" Booth bellowed putting his gun towards the two people struggling to get up. "Get up slowly! Both of you!" Chase slowly got up arms lifted in the air, then the man did. Booth walked over to the brown haired man and shoved him to the wall.<p>

"Anthony Greg, you have the right to remain silent. If you choose not to use that right, anything you say will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them?" Booth bellowed.

"I refuse to say anything till my lawyer gets here." Anthony yelled.

"That's great because we already know that you did it." He turned to Chase.

"Go back with Taylor and make sure she's ok." Booth said, walking the man away from the people gathered around in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Taylor was awake and she was sitting in the hallway. Jenna walked into the living room.<p>

"A bumble bee getting high off of honey Taylor? Seriously!" Jenna tried to hold back a laugh.

"I'm sorry I had to pee." Taylor said with a huff.

"It's fine." Jenna said sitting down next to her.

"So how was it!" Taylor asked, Jenna have her the weirdest look. "The sex. I'm sexless being pregnant."

"Dude. I'll tell you when we're alone." Jenna responded, just then Chase came running into the room. Taylor stood up and Chase ran right into her, hugging her and taking her off her feet.

"Thank god you're alright!" Chase said with a kiss.

"I'm fine. What the hell happened?" Taylor asked confused. Chase placed Taylor on her feet gently.

"I'll explain later." Chase said. Lisa and Andrew walked into the room, Derek finally woke up, he walked into the room as well.

"No! You'll tell me now!" Taylor demanded.

"Honey, I can't right now." Chase said, Taylor pouted.

"Don't give me that face babe." Chase demanded. "I'm supposed to be at training. But they gave us the day off for the prom."

"Please?" Taylor asked.

"No." Chase said. "So, when are we heading out?"

"Around noon." Lisa said, "Dude it's 9:30. Wanna head out to the pool?"

"Yeah." Everybody said. With that everybody got in their swimwear and headed for the pool.

* * *

><p>Everybody jumped in the pool with a ginormous splash. The only one who didn't was Taylor.<p>

"Is the water cold?" She asked, "I'm supposed to stay warm for the baby."

"The waters fine Tay!" Lisa said, jumping on Andrews back. There weren't any other high schoolers cuz they were suffering from a hangover.

"I'm not sure if I trust you. I never was the best swimmer." Taylor confessed.

"C'mon babe, just sit down on the edge." Chase said, putting his arms on the edge where Taylor could've sat.

"I don't believe I trust you either. You have a habit of taking me underwater with you." Taylor said.

"Trust me. I won't, thats a promise." Chase responded. Lisa, Andrew, Jenna and Derek were already playing chicken.

"Honey. I don't know. Promise me you won't drag me in?" Taylor asked.

"I promise. Now sit." Chase said.

"Fine." Taylor said sitting. Chase took her legs. "Hey!"

"I'm only putting them in the water. Tell me when you're ready to go in." Chase said, his abs were gorgeous, he was smiling so largely.

"Alright. But if I do go in, promise you'll hold on to me?" Taylor asked.

"That's fine with me." Chase said, holding Taylor's hand. They heard screams coming from behind them, it was Lisa, she fell off of Andrew's back. Chase placed his hand on Taylor's abdomen, leaned close to it, and he started talking to it.

"Daddy loves you no matter what. You're daddy's little girl." Taylor couldn't help but smile. "I love you Lexie."

"We're choosing Alexandria?" Taylor asked as her face brightened up.

"Yes we are." Chase responded.

"I love you so much right now." Taylor said, Chase lifted himself up so he and Taylor's face are almost touching. He then kissed her.

"I'm ready to go in a little." Taylor then said, Chase then put himself back on the pool floor and helped Taylor down. She slipped touching the ground and Chase quickly caught her.

"I got you babe." Chase said, holding her up. Taylor looked up at him and she smiled.

"Thanks hun." Taylor said, getting her feet back under her.

"You on the ground?" Chase asked.

"Yes I am." Taylor responded, Chase let go of her and Taylor quickly latched herself on back to Chase. "I told you! Don't let go!" Chase couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Oh it's fine honey." Chase said, holding Taylor's hips. Jenna and Lisa came over to them.

"We're gonna play Marco Polo if you want to join." Jenna said.

"Na I'm fine thanks for asking." Taylor said, she gave a quick shiver.

"You're cold." Chase asked.

"A little bit." Taylor confessed.

"Alright. Out you go." Chase said, walking with Taylor to the pool entry and exit. He helped her out and sent with her to their lounge chairs. He wrapped a towel around her.

"Sit down and take it easy." Chase said as Taylor sat down.

"You go have fun." Taylor responded. Chase gave Taylor a quick kiss and went back into the pool. He went to play Marco Polo. Taylor looked at the time and she saw that it was 10:45.

"Guys! Time to start heading out!" Taylor said, getting her shoes on and standing up. Chase, Andrew, Derek, Jenna and Lisa followed. They went back to the room and showered. They packed everything up and piled into the car. They were back at Brennan's around 2:30.

* * *

><p>AN So how did you like it? I'm still in the process of developing a back story so please R&R


	17. Pomps and Circumstances

Chapter 17 Pomps and Circumstances

* * *

><p><em>June 1<em>

Today's the day the Senior class has been waiting for! GRADUATION! Taylor was the first one up of course, the baby has been kicking like crazy and so she decided that it was best for her to wake up. Chase noticed that Taylor was awake.

"What are you doing up this early?" Chase questioned. Taylor got up and stretched, being about seven months pregnant, her abdomen was large but not that large. "Alright, get back in bed now Ms. Valedictorian. You're gonna have the longest day ever."

"No. I'm quite excited. Today's the day we end our high school education and start a new life. Literally." Taylor said.

"Right, save the speech for later. Just get back in bed!" Chase demanded. "I will carry you right back in bed."

"Go ahead!" Taylor taunted. Chase got up out of bed and lifted Taylor up and placed her in bed. "That's COMPLETELY unfair!"

"Now you have stay in bed!" Chase said, climbing back into bed.

"But I can't sleep! Lil Lexie is kicking way too much." Taylor said pouting.

"Oh babe." Chase said, turning to face her.

"I'm dead serious Chase. She's been extremely active for the past few days." Taylor said.

"I know. But we got another hour to sleep, try to sleep." Chase said yawning.

"Fine." Taylor said, she tries falling back asleep, but it didn't work. She tossed and turned. Finally, Chase said.

"Alright! I'm up! It's clear that you can't go back to sleep!"

"I told you." Taylor said, Chase leaned over her and kissed her good morning, they smiled after the kiss.

"Yeah. Maybe I should start listening to you, but then I wouldn't be me." Chase said. The baby suddenly kicked Taylor's bladder. Taylor got up and ran to the bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"I need to pee!" Taylor screamed from the bathroom.

"Oh." Chase said, stretching. Taylor went back to her room a few minutes later. "Did Lexie kick you're bladder?"

"Yeah..." Taylor said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Chase pulled her on top of his lap. They looked at each other in the eyes.

"You ready for this Ms. Valedictorian?" Chase asked.

"Yeah. Ms. McDonough has helped with the final editing revisions of my speech. I should be fine." Taylor responded. Ms. McDonough was her AP English teacher, peer advisor and really her guidance counselor. Taylor would run to her for any of her problems. McDonough was the first teacher she told that she was pregnant.

"You're gonna miss McDonough aren't you?" Chase asked.

"Yeah..." Taylor said, "I need to shower!" She quickly got up and went into the shower.

B&B

Taylor was out of the shower and was getting ready when Chase walked in. Taylor quickly covered herself back up.

"Chase! Not cool!" Taylor barked. Chase chuckled at this.

"You're beautiful babe." Chase said, Taylor nodded her head no.

"My breasts are _**ginormous**_, my abdomen is larger than it should be. I'm gaining stretch marks, and my thighs... Let's not go there..." Taylor complained, Chase quickly went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're becoming a mother. I don't care about you're breast size. You're stretch marks represent the true bond of mother and child. You thighs will be beautiful no matter what." Chase said, this compliment made Taylor smile, which made Chase kiss Taylor. "You're beautiful just the way you are babe."

"Thanks Hun." Taylor said, "Now can I get dressed?"

"Sure." Chase said, letting go of Taylor and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Taylor had this outfit planned. She would wear a light pink dress, with black ballet shoes. She decided that since prom night she wasn't going to wear heels while pregnant. She walked out when she was done. Chase was standing by the doorway, Taylor's zipper was unzipped.<p>

"Babe, you're zipper." Chase said, zipping Taylor's dress. Taylor immediately turned around, and saw Chase and kissed him.

"Thanks babe." Taylor responded, looking into Chase's eyes.

"Now you know I have to get dressed and get ready for today too?" Chase responded.

"Yeah. I got Rosie and I'll play with Christine." Taylor said as the little dog followed her.

"Take it easy!" Chase warned entering their bedroom.

"You know me so much better..." Taylor said, walking down the stairs.

"Yeah. That's why I'm reminding you." Chase said.

"Alright." Taylor said going down the stairs carrying the small dog. Booth and Brennan were already downstairs with Parker and Christine.

* * *

><p>Booth was the first one that noticed Taylor walking down the stairs.<p>

"Hey Tay. You ready?" Booth asked. Taylor gave Booth a confused look.

"Ready for the speech or ready to become a mom?" Taylor asked, stepping down from the final step. Christine runs over to Tay.

"Auntie Tay!" She said, holding her arms up for Taylor to lift her up. Taylor looked at Booth.

"Can I?" She asked. Booth shook his head in disapproval.

"No. You need to take it easy." Booth declared.

"Sorry Chrissy." Taylor responded, the brunette child started to pout and cry.

"But! I! Up!" Christine wailed, Brennan walked towards the girls and takes Christine up.

"I'm sorry but Auntie Tay has a long day ahead of her." Brennan tried to explain. But the persistent two year old refused.

"NO! SHE BE MINE!" Christine wailed. "SHE CAN PLAY ALL DAY!"

"Christine. You'll have an early bedtime if you do not stop you're crying." Brennan said, bringing the two year old to her high chair and gets a bunch of organic cereal. Christine started to eat contently. Brennan went to give Taylor a hug.

"Oh you're graduating!" Brennan said. Booth was the next. He patted Taylor's shoulder.

"Congratulations." Booth said with a smile.

"Alright Bren. You're gonna suffocate both me and the baby." Taylor managed to mumble. Brennan quickly let go.

"Sorry." She said, "So when do we have to leave?"

"Chase and I have to leave by 9:00." Taylor said as Chase came down the stairs.

"Hey cutie." Chase said, kissing Taylor. Taylor blushed.

"Alright. We need pictures!" Booth said, getting the camera. For the past few months, Taylor has been camera shy.

"No!" Taylor said, going to the bathroom, Chase stopped her.

"You're gonna be in them!" Chase said calmly.

"Fine. But we need our cap and gown." Taylor responded. Chase went into the back closer and pulled out a bag that had two gowns in them. Some their school colors were blue and white, the female's gown were the color while and the male's were blue. Taylor's had the National Honor Society's sash, plus a few other badges. Chase's had the National Honor Society's sash as well. Chase helped Taylor into hers since she needed a lot more help, he also zipped it.

"I feel bad that you always have to zip me up. My pants, skirts, dresses, and gowns..." Taylor said with a sigh.

"It's fine babe." Chase said as Taylor zipped him up. "I actually enjoy being at you're side." Taylor smiled at this.

"Oh unzipping and zipping?" Taylor asked putting her arms around Chase.

"You know it." Chase said giving Taylor a kiss.

"Why don't we get the pictures done?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah.." Chase said leaving the bathroom where Booth had his professional camera already set up.

* * *

><p>"Get in front of the camera you two!" Booth said as Chase and Taylor walked in front of the fireplace. Booth snapped a thousand pictures with everybody. It was 8:45 when Taylor finally said.<p>

"Alright! Time to leave Booth! Time to stop taking pictures Booth!" Booth stopped,

"Alright! But you're only graduating once!" Booth said, ushering the two out.

"Yeah Booth." Taylor said, getting in Chase's car. Ever since Taylor couldn't see her feet, Chase banned her from driving. Chase got in the drivers side and left.

* * *

><p>So the hours passed when it became time for the actual ceremony. After years of day dreaming about this day became reality for everybody. Booth, Brennan, Christine, Parker, Angela, Hodgins, Michael, Cam, Sweets, Daisy and Wendell were there for Taylor and Chase. Chase's family was there for the both of them. The teacher the seniors chose took the stage and then they called Taylor for her speech, Taylor needed help up so Chase was right there. Taylor waddled up to the podium.<p>

"Dear Friends, Family and Fellow Classmates,  
>Well the days here. Ever since the first grade we have all been dreaming about this day. Graduation: a day where seniors take a step out of childhood and a step into adulthood. We are becoming adults today, today we become freshmen in the colleges that we have chosen. Some paths that need to be taken or chosen. Some paths may include becoming a teen mother, graduating college, going into the military, and actually going into college. Well today we're choosing those paths. Like when we chose the candy that we wanted in Mr. Drew's second grade class cuz that was the candy we'd be given all year. Yeah we chose the Tootsies. As we look at all the decisions we made, we can hopefully say that we have made the best decisions in our lives. Thank you so much for being part of the best years in high school history." Taylor's classmates where either crying or applauding. Which gave Taylor the biggest smile. She waddled back down to her seat.<p>

Then the diplomas were being handed out. They called the names out in alphabetical order. Then they called Chase's name.

"Chase Downey. United States Army." Everybody here applauded loudly for him. Fifty names were called then Taylor's name was called.

"Taylor Smith. Bridgewater University." Everybody in the stadium applauded, since Taylor was Valedictorian and popular. After everybody got their diplomas, the senior class moved their tassel to the other side.

"Alright senior class, you guys are now Graduated!" The principal said. Everybody threw their caps up. They are now adults.

Every graduated senior wanted a picture with the valedictorian. This took a few hours. Taylor looked exhausted by the time the last dozen people lined up, Chase legit had to hold her up. Once the last photo was taken, Taylor had to sit down and Booth noticed that. He quickly grabbed a chair and Taylor almost fell since she was so exhausted.

"Oh my goodness, I am so tired." Taylor said, she looked so tired.

"Alright, we're taking you right home. No parties for you." Chase said.

"Please!" Taylor argued.

"No means no. You need you're energy. Especially when you're this close to you're due date." Chase argued.

"Please!" Taylor whined.

"No." Chase said, the school nurse walked by.

"Do you need anything?" The nurse asked.

"Yes we need a wheelchair." Chase said.

"No! I'm not that bad! I can still walk!" Taylor argued.

"No! You're not walking! You're ankles are swollen and you look like you're ready to drop and fall asleep." Chase said, Taylor finally gave up and the nurse arrived with the wheelchair. Chase helped Taylor up, then everybody surrounded around the couple thinking that Taylor was in labor. Taylor sat in the wheelchair and Chase wheeled Taylor into the parking lot and helped her in the car. Taylor had fallen asleep while Chase was driving home.

* * *

><p>Chase had woken up Taylor. They were parked in front of Brennan's house.<p>

"Hey babe, we're home." He said, nudging her. Taylor woke up with a semi start.

"Ok." She said, rubbing her eyes. She looks plain exhausted.

"You're going right to bed just saying." Chase said, getting out of the car and opens the passages door, he helps Taylor out of the car. They both walked to the entry where little did they know, a small party was being held with both families and the lab present, including Max. Chase opened the door and Taylor stepped in, Chase followed.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!" Everybody yelled as the two walked in. They all wanted to hug the newly graduated couple. Taylor rolled her eyes when they started hugging and touching her abdomen.<p>

"Can you guys please not touch my abdomen. I had enough teenagers touch it today..." Taylor asked patiently.

"Sure." Everybody said when they heard this question. So the party started after the pictures were taken. Booth was barbecuing the steaks and burgers, Brennan made organic vegan salad. Everybody came with something. Hours passed when Chase realized that Taylor hasn't sat down all day.

"Taylor, babe you need to sit down." Chase said, walking next to her.

"But I'm perfectly fine..." Taylor responded. Chase gave her a disapproving look.

"No. Go sit down." Chase responded, bringing a chair over to where Taylor was. Parker and Christine were at the stables along with Michael and Chase's younger siblings. They were grooming Lucky and Mae. Taylor sat down on the lawn chair.

"Thanks babe." Taylor said with a huff. She sipped her water bottle.

"No problem, where are the youngsters?" Chase asked, looking around for them.

"They're in the stable grooming the horses." Taylor said. "Why?"

"Just curious." Chase responded. Another few hours passed when everybody had to go home.

"Bye!" Chase, Taylor, Booth, Brennan and Parker said, Christine was already sleeping. They all stepped inside. It was around midnight. They looked around at the mess.

"We can clean tomorrow? Right?" Taylor asked sleepily from the couch.

"No. We'll clean now, you and Chase go to bed." Booth said.

"No, we'll help Booth." Chase said, Booth immediately stopped Chase.

* * *

><p>AN So I have NEVER graduated so I didn't know how to write this chapter. R&R

"No, you guys need you're sleep. Go to bed, Brennan and I will clean. Parker you too." Booth said, Parker listened and he went to bed. Chase helped Taylor up and up the stairs. She didn't even change, she went right to bed and fell asleep. Chase did too.


	18. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Chapter 18 Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Sudden excitement ran through Taylor's body this morning. Today, was her baby shower. Taylor was COMPLETELY excited that she woke up at 4:30 am, after falling asleep at 2:00 that morning. Being close to eight months pregnant, she took her time getting ready, but decided to see the horses this morning. She quietly got out of bed, put some shorts on and got sneakers on, one with Velcro. She quietly went outside. She waddled out to the stable and found Lucky and Mae with their heads over the stall doors.

"Hey girls." Taylor said, scratching both of their heads. Lucky sniffed Taylor's growing abdomen. Taylor laughed. "Oh Lucky, how I wish I could ride right now." Tears were forming in her eyes right now. Lucky sniffed Taylor's hair and started to nip it. Taylor then got the two horses their food. She didn't notice that Chase was standing at the doorway.

"Taylor." He said, this made her jump and turn around.

"Oh it's you." Taylor said, returning to the horses.

"Yeah, go to bed. You need sleep." Chase said, taking the feed out of Taylor's hand.

"No way Jose." Taylor said as she started to yawn.

"That proves that you need sleep. Go before I carry you!" Taylor knew Chase was serious when he said that, she went back to the house without any problems. She went upstairs and crawled back into bed, and surprisingly she fell asleep.

B&B

Chase woke her up around 6:45. "Hey babe. Wake up. We need to get ready for the shower" Taylor stirred and threw the covers over her head.

"No! It's too early." Taylor whined. Chase took the covers from her and said,

"No. It's not too early. You were up at 4:30. That's way too early, now it's 6:45, this is fine." Taylor opened her eyes and saw that Chase was looking at her directly in the eyes.

"I love you so much." Taylor said missing Chase. Taylor places his hand on Taylor's abdomen and he says,

"Don't worry. You'll be here soon. I love you." Chase said, Taylor laughed at this. "Mommy is just laughing at how much she can't wait to see you too." Taylor leaned up on her elbows. Chase rolled off and laid on the other side. Taylor wanted to get up, and Chase noticed this and helped her up.

"Thanks Chase." Taylor said, she waddled to the bathroom. Chase was being over protective.

"If you're going to shower, do you need help?" Chase asked from behind the door.

"No. I'm perfectly fine." Taylor said. She turned the water on and hopped in the shower. Taylor left the bathroom 10 minutes later with a towel wrapped around her, Chase was sitting by the bed.

"Why did that take you so long!" Chase asked once Taylor opened the door.

"Honey, I'm ginormous. It takes longer for many more things that I can't normally do anymore." Taylor responded putting her undergarments on. Chase quickly ran and helped, Taylor refused. "Honey, I got it."

"Are you sure?" Chase asked.

"Most definitively." Taylor said, putting a white maternity tank top on, she found a pair of dark denim shorts on. She couldn't button them, so she was doing the pants dance. Chase noticed this and quickly buttoned them for her.

"Thanks." Taylor said with a huff.

"No problem. I'm gonna shower. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Chase said with a kiss, Taylor sat down at the dressing vanity.

"Why did you warn me?" Taylor asked brushing her hair.

"Because I wouldn't have felt safe if I didn't." Chase said, going into the bathroom. Taylor was blow drying her hair when Chase left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his legs. Taylor had dried her hair completely and was putting it up in a pony tail. Chase's six pack was shining.

"Hey babe. You look sexy." Taylor said, looking at the mirror watching Chase.

"You do too." Chase responded, Taylor glared him through the mirror.

"Do I have to explain again?" Taylor asked as Chase threw on some boxers.

"Nope. You're beautiful just the way you are." Chase responded, walking over to Taylor and hugging her from behind. Taylor smiled and turned around in the chair. "Now, you know that I love you." They looked at each other in the eyes.

"You know that I love you too." Taylor responded.

"Well let's get dressed first and go to the shower." Chase said, they both knew that Booth, Brennan, Christine and Parker were already setting up at the Royal Diner where the baby shower will be held.

Over the white tank top, Taylor threw on a fitted light pink shirt on, which flaunted her growing abdomen. Chase smiled when he saw her dressed like that. He put on some beige shorts and an Aeropostale polo shirt. Taylor put on black flip flops and waited for Chase to get his sneakers on. Once he finished, he helped Taylor up and walked with her down the stairs, she took her prenatal medicine, they got into Chase's car, and they both left for the Royal Diner.

* * *

><p>Chase parked the car in front of the Royal Diner. Chase got out of the car and ran to Taylor's side, he helped her out of the car. Taylor closed the door of the passenger side and waited for Chase to close his door. Chase walked over to Taylor and took her hand and walked into the Royal Diner where they noticed the pink and purple decorations in the corner. The couple saw the whole Jeffersonian Lab Crew and a bunch of Taylor and Chase's friends. When they saw the couple, they went right over.<p>

"Hey Pop!" Derek said, patting Chase's shoulder. Chase glared at Derek and responded,

"Wait for the sass until after Taylor sits down." Taylor looked at Chase and rolled her eyes. "No eye rolling here! We need to be extra careful."

"Fine..." Taylor said, sitting down at the head of the table, where she was swarmed around by the girls. The boys stayed near the front watching the game on the big TV. When suddenly, Angela stood up and got everybody's attention.

"Alright! Time for games!" Angela said, helping Taylor up. "How many times do you think toilet paper will wrap around Taylor's abdomen?" Brennan's hand went up.

"32!" Brennan declared. A few more shouted numbers higher than Brennan's number, but Brennan hit the number directly. She also won the guess what's in the diaper, and many others. By 9:30, they had to leave the Diner and head to Booth and Brennan's house. Everybody helped pack the decorations and Booth's SUV. They all piled into their cars and drove to Brennan's place.

* * *

><p>The party continued at the house. Where more games, like plastering Taylor's abdomen, we're being held. Chase couldn't help but laugh at the amusement Taylor was having.<p>

"Oh my goodness! The plasters COLD!" Taylor complained.

"It's fine sweetie." Angela said. "You get to paint this when we're done." She put another one on and Taylor shivered. "Sweetie, you'll be out of this in no time. Once the plaster hardens, you'll be fine."

"Alright Angela." Taylor said. Chase walked up to Taylor and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Chase responded. Everybody went awww!

"Hey. You guys need to get used to it." Taylor said as Angela pulled off the cast. "Ouch! That hurt Angela!"

"Sorry Sweetie! What color do you want me to paint this?" Angela asked.

"Light pink? Everybody can sign it." Taylor said, cleaning her abdomen off from the jell, Chase helped too. Angela took out her paint set and started to paint it.

"This will take a while to paint and dry." Angela responded, mixing the white and red paint together.

"Alright, so whats next?" Taylor asked, sitting on the couch.

"Since it's 11:15, why don't we open up some gifts?" Brennan asked, Chase sat right next to Taylor. They hadn't even started to set up anything. Christine hands them a large wrapped box. Taylor opened it and it was a bassinet.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you Cam! This is so cute!" Cam came over and gave them a hug.

"No problem, I figured you could use one." Cam said, sitting back down. Chase took the gift and places it next to them. Mainly people gave them clothing and toys for the child, by 3:30, everybody had left but the Jeffersonian Crew, Lisa, Jenna, Andrew, Derek and of course the Booth and Brennan gang when suddenly Angela blurted.

"Hodgins and I planned Chase and Taylor's wedding!" Chase and Taylor glared at Angela.

"You WHAT!" Taylor yelled.

"Sorry hun, but we know that you wouldn't have had planned it." Angela said.

"When is it?" Chase asked.

"Next Wednesday..." Angela said. Today was a Thursday.

"Are you kidding me Angela?" Taylor asked.

"Nope. But you'll be grateful when you are." Angela responded. Suddenly, Max entered the house and went right to Chase.

"You sir. Are the worst thing that has happened to my daughter. You got her pregnant! How dare you!" Max yelled.

"Do I know you?" Chase asked, not realizing that it was Taylor's father.

"I'm Taylor's father! Well, her biological father." Max argued. "But that's not the point. You got my daughter pregnant! You'll regret that decision!"

"This child is a miracle! I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong guy." Chase said, suddenly Max hit Chase right in the jaw.

" I know for a fact I have the right guy. Now either you prove to me that you'd make a good father/husband like Booth did a thousand times, or you'll regret that decision." Max said.

"I'm not going to beat up a senior." Chase said, Max punched him in the face again. Booth stepped in.

"Alright you guys. Take it outside. Taylor looks like she's gonna pass out, outside now!" Booth said, Max and Chase listened. They went outback.

* * *

><p>"Chase, why won't you fight? Booth shot me, tackled me, and arrested me. If you can prove to be an excellent father, then you need to fight!" Max yelled, putting his fists up.<p>

"No. I refuse to hit anybody." Chase said, Max pinched him in the face again.

"Just do it Chase. Nobody will know." Booth said.

"But I don't want to." Chase yelled as Max punched him in the gut.

"For Taylor's sake!" Booth yelled. Just then Chase punched Max in the arm.

"Is that the best you can do!" Max yelled "You're such a wimp!" He punched Chase in the stomach again.

"Why don't you get a life!" Chase yelled punching Max back in the stomach.

"You're talking to an ex con man." Booth said. Max punched Chase again. Chase punched back.

"Is that why you gave Taylor up for adoption?" Chase asked. Max dropped his guard and Chase had him on the ground. "Is THAT why you gave the Smiths a beautiful daughter that came into my life? Where she's been threw hell and back?" Chase helped Max up.

"I never thought of it that way. I thought we were doing it for her, not for us." Max said, shaking Chase's hand. "You'll make a great father and husband." Max turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>Booth stood there in awe. "I thought Max could only be brought down by force not words."<p>

"Well, I really didn't want to fight." Chase's nose started bleeding.

"C'mon champ, let's go inside. Taylor must be worried sick." Booth said, helping Chase to the door, Taylor was standing at the door when they walked in. Chase was pinching his nose to stop it from bleeding.

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness Chase!" Taylor said, waddling to the bathroom to get a towel. Once Chase was in the house and sitting, Taylor sat right next to him and started pinching his nose.<p>

"He whipped your fathers ass Bones." Booth explained the whole story to everyone of them. How Max started taunting Chase which caused Chase to punch him. To the part when Chase defeated Max by using his words instead of force.

"You did that Chase?" Taylor asked still pinching his nose.

"Pretty much." Chase responded. "Babe, I got it. You can let go." Chase held his nose and Taylor let go with a sigh.

"Honey, you didn't have to." Taylor said. "You're an amazing fiancé."

"Well you're father thought otherwise." Chase huffed.

"Like...?" Taylor asked.

"Never mind." Chase responded.

"Tell me.." Taylor demanded, she got flustered.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I promise babe. Trust me." Chase responded. Taylor could see that he was making a promise. She nodded her head yes I understand. "Once my nose stops bleeding, would you like to set up the nursery?"

"That would be lovely." Taylor responded with a smile on her face. "Wait, what happens if we have to move since you're in the army..."

"That is in the future for now, we have to set up the nursery here." Chase said, Chase then let go of his nose and it stopped bleeding. "Wanna go set up?"

"Why don't we wait and see if you're nose truly stopped bleeding." Taylor said.

"Alright. How long?" Chase asked, Booth and Brennan were cleaning the party stuff, Hodgins and Angela were helping them too. Taylor and Chase were chit chatting about the possible future.

"Alright, you're nose is fine." Taylor said, Chase smiled getting up, then he helped Taylor up.

"Thanks." Taylor said.

"You are not carrying anything heavy." Chase demanded.

"Fine." Taylor responded, rolling her eyes.

"You do not roll your eyes." Chase said, picking up the bassinet and bringing it upstairs. Taylor picked up a bag of clothes. Then they walked into their bedroom.

* * *

><p>They decided that the nursery was going to stay in the corner of their large room. Its just big enough for a crib, changing table, and a rocking chair. They also did not want to set up a permenent nursery in case they had to move into the army base. Chase had bought a crib and changing table set. It had matching light pink cushions and sheets that matched. Chase started to set up the crib. Suddenly, Taylor started yawning, Chase caught her in the middle of one of her yawns.<p>

"Are you that tired?" Chase asked, screwing a nut in the crib.

"No..." Taylor yawned.

"You are completely tired." Chase said, clearing off the bed, "Go lay down, I'll be quiet."

"Chase I'm fine." Taylor argued. "I need to stay up..."

"You look exhausted. Go take a nap. I'll be quiet. I promise." Chase said as Taylor crawled under the covers, Chase covered her up.

"Alright. I give in." Taylor said giving Chase a kiss. "As long as you keep you're end of the bargain."

"That's a promise." Chase said, "No power tools for me. Go take a nap." Taylor nodded her head in agreement. She quickly took a nap.

* * *

><p>Taylor woke up around 6:35. It looked like Chase was almost done with the nursery set up. Taylor sat up and stretched. She got up and went downstairs. She saw Chase was sitting in the living room.<p>

"Hey." Taylor said, rubbing her eyes. Chase saw her and smiled.

"Hey babe. How'd you sleep?" Chase asked as Taylor waddled over to the couch and sat down right next to him.

"Good. You finished the nursery?" Taylor asked.

"Yes. I did. Rosie was in her crate and behaved the whole time." Chase said.

"Thank you." Taylor responded. "My ankles are throbbing."

"Would you like a foot massage?" Chase asked.

"Are you positive?" Taylor asked.

"Mhm. Just put you're legs up." Chase said, Taylor listened to Chase and put her legs up on Chase's legs and he started massaging.

"Thank you so much." Taylor said.

"Don't mention it. You deserve it." Chase responded.

"Wait... Where's Booth and Brennan?" Taylor asked, the house was oddly quiet.

"Jeffersonian. The case thing." Chase said.

"Oh alright." Taylor said. "What's for dinner?"

"I knew you would've asked that. I ordered Chinese." Chase said.

"You are extremely good to me and Lexie." Taylor said kissing Chase.

"I know. This is all for you girls." Chase said, suddenly he tickled Taylor's feet, Taylor started laughing.

"Stop! Please! Stop! It tickles!" Taylor pleaded.

"Fine! Be the party pooper." Chase argued, stopping the tickling.

"You know I cannot see my feet." Taylor said.

"I know." Chase said, then the doorbell dang and Chase went to get the door it was the delivery man.

"That'll be $45.69." The man said, Chase gave him $46.00 and he said keep the change. Chase brought in the food and got some plates and set it up in the kitchen island.

"Alright. Dinner is served." Chase exclaimed. Taylor got up and waddled to the kitchen. She tried to get up on the chair, but failed miserably. Chase finally helped her up. Taylor kissed Chase when she was up on the chair. He served the Chinese food, teryaki steak on a stick, chicken wings, chicken fingers, pork fried rice, pork, and bread. He placed food on Taylor's plate and then they both started to eat. They finished within the half hour. Taylor cleaned up the plate and she put the left overs away.

"Alright. Time for you to go to bed." Chase said, grabbing Taylor's arm to tell her to go to bed.

"Do I HAVE too..." Taylor whined.

"Yes. You need you're energy since its getting close to you're due date." Chase said, helping Taylor up from the chair and helps her up the stairs.

"Alright. Can I change into pajamas?" Taylor asked, going up the stairs.

"Yeah. You can." Chase said, helping Taylor up the final step. She waddled into the bedroom and changed into a tank top and shorts. She opened the door and Chase took off his clothes. He put a pair of sweatpants on without a shirt on and Taylor laid down on the bed under the covers. Chase laid down next to her and they both faced each other.

"I love you." Chase said, kissing Taylor.

"I love you too." Taylor said, returning the kiss to Chase.

"I can't wait to be a family." Chase said. Taylor smiled and she snuggled with Chase.

"Me too." Taylor said, Chase moved the hair out of her eye, and gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Chase said.

"Goodnight." Taylor responded and they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN Longest Chapter by far. Hope you enjoy! R&R


	19. Wedding March

Chapter 19 Wedding March

* * *

><p>Taylor woke up a few hours earlier than her alarm clock was set. Being eight months and a week pregnant, everybody was on edge about when this baby was gonna drop. She had the dress fitted yesterday and it was in the house. Chase was sleeping over his best man, Derek's, house since he wasn't allowed to see the bride before the wedding. Jenna had stayed the night with Taylor, since she was maid of honor. Brennan had understood the fact that she was the bridesmaid since Taylor had known Jenna for a longer time. Jenna was still asleep when Taylor had hopped out of bed. Taylor ran to the bathroom to pee, she flushed the toilet and washed her hands and Jenna was already awake.<p>

"You're up extremely early." The tired brunette yawned.

"Sorry Jenna, I'm just nervous." Taylor said.

"Girl, you need to sleep." Jenna responded. She started yawning.

"Dude Jenna, you know I can't once I'm wide awake. Unless I'm with Chase." Taylor mumbled.

"I get it. But you're up an hour before you're alarm is going to go off." Jenna said, yawning.

"You know I don't care Jenna..." Taylor said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah... I figured that out when you slept over my house a thousand times." Jenna barked.

"No need to bark Jenna." Taylor said.

"Sorry. It's just that you need sleep." Jenna reminded her, she was never good at sleeping or falling back asleep. She normally was a night owl.

"I know that. But everybody pushes me to fall back asleep when they know I can't." Taylor said with a sigh.

"It's not THAT bad..." Jenna tried to cheer her up.

"Chase every single day wants me to fall back asleep when he knows I can't!" Taylor pouted.

"Have you tried reading?" Jenna asked.

"Yup." Taylor said.

"Well the I'm out of ideas." Jenna said. Taylor had to think about something for a second.

"I'm bored." Taylor said.

"We'll watch a movie." Jenna said, putting War Horse in the DVD player.

* * *

><p>Around seven, Brennan knocked on her door.<p>

"Girls, time to wake up." Brennan entered the room finding the girls on Taylor's bed watching a movie. "Oh, how long have you been up?"

"Since like five..." Taylor responded.

"What time did you put the movie on?" Brennan asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Around 5:45." Jenna said, turning her focus back onto the movie.

"Well you guys need to get ready. Or at least eat breakfast." Brennan said, leaving the room. Taylor got up and went downstairs. Jenna quickly followed her down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Taylor waddled to the kitchen, Brennan and Booth were cooking breakfast. Brennan was making organic food while Booth was making his usual: bacon, eggs and ham, chocolate chip pancakes, m&amp;m pancakes and banana pancakes.<p>

"What are you guys making?" Taylor asked, entering the kitchen.

"Legit. It smells really good!" Jenna responded.

"Well its a pancake type of day." Booth said, putting a pancake on the plate. Taylor sat down on one of the island chairs. Jenna sat next to her. Booth put a plate consisting of one of each pancake, and a couple strips of bacon. Jenna took some orange juice out of the refrigerator and poured it into two glasses and put them on the island.

"Thanks all of you." Taylor said. Booth and Brennan sat down across from the teenagers.

"No problem." They said. All of them started eating in peace and quiet. When they were done, Booth and Brennan cleaned up while the girls started to shower. Jenna was first, then Taylor. Jenna got out and Taylor went in. After they got out, they, including Brennan and Christine were going to meet Angela, Cam and Daisy at the nail and hair salon.

* * *

><p>Once out of the shower, Taylor had gotten dressed in a button up pink flannel shirt and beige shorts. She brushed her hair and put a headband on. Either way, they were going to re wash their hair to get the hairstyle that they wanted. She packed up the stuff that she needed. Jenna was already down stairs with Brennan and Christine. She waddled down the stairs and asked,<p>

"You ready?"

"Well, we're waiting for you." Brennan exclaimed.

"Alright let's go." Taylor said, opening the door and walking out.

* * *

><p>They drove to the nearest hair and nail salon, well actually the best in town. Brennan pulled into a spot next to Angela and Cam's car. Taylor got out of the car with some struggle since she was large. Brennan got Christine out. Jenna helped Taylor out since she was faster. Angela and Cam walked towards the car.<p>

"Hey girls. You ready for this?" Cam asked, every female co worker that worked with Brennan is part of the wedding, in Taylor's eyes, that since they were there when everything happened, she thought that this would be an honor. Along with Lisa, she was part of the bridesmaids. She showed up. Christine and Michael where the flower girl and ring barer. Parker was one of the grooms men, like Booth but Booth was father of the bride tonight. Max was willing to sit in the pews tonight.

"Most definitively." Taylor said, standing up from the car. Jenna helped her up. Taylor and Jenna walked to the entrench of the salon. Brennan pushed the door open and everybody walked in.

* * *

><p>The hair dressed immediately thought Brennan was the bride. The hair dresser looked like a teen heart throb. The hottest (Think of the young wolf in Twilight, BooBoo Stewart.) teen pop sensation. He walked over to Brennan.<p>

"So you must be the lovely bride!" The hair dresser said. Brennan gave him a confused look.

"I am not the bride." Brennan said.

"Then who is?" The hair dresser asked, Jenna shoved Taylor forward which made her stumble and Daisy caught her arm, even though she was still firmly on her feet. The hair dresser looked at Taylor up and down.

"Oh! So you're the lovely bride!" The hair dresser said, "Can you spin for me? Please?" He asked Taylor. Brennan, Christine, Angela, Cam and Daisy went to get their nails done. Taylor glared at him replying sharply,

"This child is due any day now and I am absolutely NOT encouraging this child to make today her birthday. You are not seeing me spin at all."

"Oh fine, be that way. Can you spin for me darling?" He asked Jenna, who spinner thinking it would be easy to get off of his back if she followed along. "You're very cute!" He said, "Now sit down and we'll get you're hair started." Taylor hesitated but she sat down in the chair he pointed too. He knew what hairstyle she was going to wear.

"How far along are you?" He asked, straightening Taylor's hair.

"I'm about eight months." Taylor responded, feeling the heat of the hair straightener rise against her scalp.

"So I'm like guessing that that's the time when you hooked up with a stranger on the street and you now are stuck with his child..." The man said, Taylor gave him a weird look.

"He's not a stranger actually, he's been my comfort whenever I needed him." Taylor responded, Jenna had an ear out for Taylor in case something went wrong. Lisa was too busy picking out hair styles.

"Oh so he's like a friend with benefits." The man said, "Well, if you don't go threw with this wedding, you can always have me sexy."

"I'm sorry sir, but I love my soon to be husband." Taylor snapped at him. The guy looked down at her.

"Well I betcha that you're so called fiancé is only doing this for the child, not you." The guy responded, Taylor said nothing since she was saddened by this comment, her eyes filled up with tears and Jenna noticed this.

"At least she has somebody that loves her enough to be there for her everyday." Jenna hissed.

"At least I have a chance at getting laid again." Taylor responded, threw the sobs.

"Would you like some ice for that burn?" Lisa asked to the man.

"Well I like big butts and I cannot lie." He stated in a suggestive tone. Taylor was hurt by this remark since she was in the process of getting ready for the child's delivery. Jenna noticed Taylor hurt expression and whispered to Lisa to escort Taylor out since she looked like she was going to start a mental breakdown. Meanwhile, at the nail salon, Brennan and Angela were having a deep conversation about the hair dresser.

"Alright, I'm worried about the girls." Brennan told her nail stylist.

"There is no need to worry. He is completely harmless unless you follow along with his flirting." Brennan's nail stylist responded.

"What happens if you follow along?" Angela budded in.

"Oh he'll try to have sex with you. He doesn't understand when to stop. Especially when his girlfriend is the owner of this shop." Brennan's nail stylist said. At this exact moment, everybody had heard Jenna scream.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" And heard someone fall on the floor with pain. Then the front door opened and closed. The girls ran into the hair part and the nail stylist exclaimed;

"HALLELUJAH! He FINALLY got what he deserves!" When the older girls made it into the hair salon, they noticed the male was on the floor hunched over in pain, Jenna's eyes were filled with anger and Lisa and Taylor were no where to be found. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came down the stairs. It was a woman with blond hair.

"Henry Fredrickson! You little scumbag! I want you out of my life and salon right now! You leave this salon! I will call the cops! You have gone too far!" The lady said, Henry got up and ran out the door, bumping into Lisa.

"I will take revenge!" He said, running. Taylor was in hysterics when he ran into them, now she was having a panic attack.

"Why does this happen to me!" Taylor wailed, all Lisa could do was hug her. Brennan finally saw her.

"Tay. Come on. You'll be fine." Brennan said, wanting Taylor to come inside.

"No I won't! It's the wedding day and it's been ruined!" Taylor wailed again, Angela walked over to her.

"Sweetie. You get right back inside. Everything is fine. Just enjoy the moment." Taylor looked at Angela and shook her head in agreement. They all walked inside and finished getting ready. When they were done, they all got into their cars and headed to Brennan's house.

* * *

><p>With a half hour to go before they had to be at the church, an hour before the procession started all the ladies we're scrambling to get ready.<p>

"Taylor! You need to get you're dress on!" Brennan said, zippering Christine's pink flower girl dress. Taylor waddled up the stairs. Brennan followed her along with the already dressed Jenna, Angela, and Lisa. Angela unzipped the dresses bag. Taylor's dress was beautiful, indescribable. She stepped in it and Angela zipped up the dress.

"You look beautiful." Brennan said. Zipping Christine's dress.

"Beautiful is not the word. Stunning. Absolutely stunning." Angela said, Taylor started to smile.

"Thank you." Taylor said, slipping her shoes on.

"You'll make a stunning wife." Brennan said, wiping the tears away.

"Bren don't cry. You'll make me cry!" Taylor said, Brennan quickly stopped.

"It's not the time to cry. I'll cry there." Brennan said, Jenna looked at the time.

"We need to go to the church!" Jenna said, helping Taylor. She looked like she was about to vomit, she  
>was so nervous. "You'll be fine. Just remember that." Jenna said, holding the back of the dress, somebody helped her down the stairs since she couldn't see her feet.<p>

"I know. But it's nerves!" Taylor whined as Cam started taking pictures. The limo had arrived for the girls and they were on their way.

* * *

><p>In the limo, Angela was putting the veil on Taylor's head. She had poked and pinched her hair enough.<p>

"Angela! My head will start bleeding if you keep on poking it!" Taylor yelled.

"It's supposed to stay on you're head. Not fall off sweetie." Angela responded.

"I know that." Taylor said with a sigh. Once Angela was done with the veil. The limo rolled to a stop in front of the church yard, and there were ten minutes till the procession started.

* * *

><p>Chase and Derek were already standing at the alter with Father Hickey.<p>

"Derek, I'm completely nervous." Chase said, he was wearing his issued military uniform for ceremonies. Derek was in a black tux.

"Man, you'll be fine." Derek responded. "At least you're not wearing a pink tie."

"I'm sorry I'm in my issued military uniform." Chase barked back. He was wringing his hand in complete anxiousness. He had seen everybody like into the church to find some seats. All he could do was smile. Derek was standing right next to him.

"Don't worry son, you'll be fine, trust me." Father Hickey said.

"Thank you Father. But are you sure I'll be fine?" Chase asked.

"You better not walk off this alter son. You're fiancé and child will be very disappointed in you." Father Hickey responded.

"I know. I know. But what is something goes wrong?" Chase asked.

"If God is with us, then nothing should go wrong." Father Hickey said wisely.

"I understand Father." Chase said, his heart was racing so fast. So much could go wrong today. Taylor could go into labor, someone could forbid this marriage from happening. Chase's heart was racing.

* * *

><p>In the lower church, Taylor and the rest of the procession were downstairs getting ready in their line up. Booth was giving Taylor away since he was there from the start of her new found life. Brennan had understood this reasoning a little bit too clearly. Brennan was right in front of Jenna. Chase had given Parker the rings on the pillow, Angela had picked pink flower petals for Christine to throw on the ground. The bridesmaids were carrying pink carnationred rose mixed. Taylor was carry a bouquet of pink carnations and white roses mixed with pink roses. They got in the lineup but Taylor, she was sitting in the pew, since she had to save her energy. Finally, the cue for them to start heading upstairs went off. Booth stepped in front of Taylor.

"Are you ready?" Booth asked, holding a hand out for Taylor. Taylor looked up at Booth.

"Yes I am." Taylor said, grabbing Booth's hand, he helped her up on her feet.

"Thanks Booth." She said. Booth escorted her to the elevator. He pushed the up button and the doors closed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine Tay." Booth said. "Just breath. You only go through this one time in your life."

"I know." Taylor said as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Booth helped her out and led her to the central aisle, the doors were closed.

"Remember breath. You'll be fine." Booth said, taking her arm. The wedding march started and everybody stood up in the church. The doors opened and Booth said.

"Remember to smile." Booth said as he started to smile. Taylor smiled as they walked down the aisle. All they could hear was,

"She looks so beautiful."

"She's glowing."

"They'll make a beautiful couple."

Taylor looked up at Chase, she saw his expression and smiled. Booth suddenly stopped near the front, he lifted her veil over her head and gave her a hug.

"Do you're best." He whispered in her ear. Taylor hugged Booth back, almost crying. She heard so many people crying. She stepped up on the alter. Chase took her hands. Then the ceremony started.

* * *

><p>"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."<p>

also speaking unto Chase and Taylor who are to be married, he shall say,

"I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

Father Hickey, if he shall have reason to doubt of the lawfulness of the proposed Marriage, which he doesn't may demand sufficient surety for his indemnification: but if no impediment shall be alleged, or suspected, the Father Hickey said to Chase.

"Chase, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Chase answers;

"I will."

Father Hickey turns to Taylor.

"Taylor, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Taylor answers;

"I will. "

Father Hickey then asked;

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" Booth stepped forward and walked on the alter after bowing.

Then shall they give their troth to each other in this manner. Then Father Hickey, receiving Taylor at Booths hand, shall cause Chase with his right hand to take Taylor by her right hand, and to say after him as followeth.

"I Chase take thee Taylor to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Then shall they loose their hands; and Taylor with her right hand taking Chase by his right hand, shall likewise say after Father Hickey,

"I Taylor take thee Chase to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth. "

Then shall they again loose their hands; and Chase shall give unto Taylor a Ring in this wise: Father Hickey taking the ring shall deliver it unto Chase, to put it upon the fourth finger of the Taylor's left hand. And Chase holding the Ring there, and taught by Father Hickey, shall say,

"WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

And, before delivering the Ring to the Man, Father Hickey may say as followeth,

"BLESS, O Lord, this Ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favour, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Then, Chase, leaving the Ring upon the fourth finger of the Taylor's left hand, Father Hickey shall say,

"Let us pray."

Then shall the Minister and People, still standing, say the Lord's Prayer.

"OUR Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen."

Then shall the Minister add,

"O ETERNAL God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, (whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge,) and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Then the Minister may add,

"O GOD, who hast so consecrated the state of Matrimony that in it is rep resented the spiritual marriage and unity betwixt Christ and his Church; Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that they may love, honour, and cherish each other, and so live together in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and of peace; through the same Jesus Christ our Lord, who liveth and reigneth with thee and the Holy Spirit ever, one God, world without end. Amen."

Then shall the Minister join their right hands together, and say,

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder."

Then shall the Minister speak unto the company.

"FORASMUCH as Chase and Taylor have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

The Man and the Wife kneeling, the Minister shall add this Blessing.

"GOD the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen. Now, my favorite part, you may kiss the bride." Father Hickey added.

* * *

><p>Chase leaned over to kiss Taylor. Taylor felt a sudden sharp pain in her abdomen, she didn't kiss Chase, instead she was in too much pain to do anything. Chase kissed her anyway. Brennan noticed the painful expression in Taylor's face and immediately stood up and rushed to Taylor's side. Jenna quickly followed. They took Taylor's hand and rushed her to Booth's car. Chase followed them and had no clue what was happening. But, Taylor was in labor.<p>

* * *

><p>AN I have never been in a wedding. So if this chapter is confusing, sorry! R&R

A/N2: Sorry to BooBoo Stewart! I do not think you're mean. I infact love you!


	20. A Child Is Born

Chapter 20 A Child is Born

* * *

><p>Brennan and Jenna helped Taylor in Booths car. Brennan started unzipping the dress and threw on another shirt over Taylor's body. She took the dress off and put it in the trunk. Taylor had a pair of shorts on underneath the dress. Booth climbed in the front seat. Brennan climbed in the passenger and Jenna got in her own car and followed Booth. Chase got in after Taylor.<p>

"What's happening!" Chase asked.

"Taylor is in labor and we need to get her to a hospital." Brennan said as Booth started driving. Taylor started wincing and grabbed Chase's hand.

"What am I supposed to do!" Chase asked.

"Just coach her threw the contractions until we get to the hospital." Booth said, turning his lights and sirens on. Taylor looked at Chase with true pain in her eyes. She didn't want to start screaming in pain since they were only 10 minutes apart.

"Alright. Breathe like we practiced." Chase tried to coach. Taylor squeezed his hand in severe pain.

"Honey. The baby bag?" Taylor suddenly said. Chase looked at Brennan.

"Jenna has it." Brennan replied. Taylor looked like she was in extreme agony and pain.

"How much longer?" Taylor asked threw the breaths.

"About a half hour." Booth said.

"Did you call my OB?" Taylor asked.

"I'm doing that right this second." Brennan said, picking up her cell phone. She talked to the OB.

"She said that she'll meet you there." Brennan said, hanging up her phone.

"Ok." Taylor managed to wince through the pain. Chase grabbed her hand and she squeezed.

"It'll be over in no time." Chase said.

"Actually, childbirth can go on for days..." Brennan started to say before Booth interrupted.

"You do not say that!"

"I'm only stating what's logical Booth!" Brennan argued.

"Not now!" Booth mumbled pulling into the hospital.

"Thank god. I thought I was going to die." Taylor said. Chase got out of the car and helped Taylor up. Once they were out, Booth and Brennan went to find a parking spot. Jenna stayed with them.

* * *

><p>They were immediately put into a room. Taylor's contractions were getting more painful and closer together. In the middle of one of the more severe contractions, Chase got a phone call from his Captain.<p>

"Our squad is being deployed in a month. Move to Fort Hummarock in Washington DC as soon as you can." His captain said.

"But my wife is in labor right now and moving with a new born?" Chase asked.

"It can be done. Just cherish the moments you have and I'll see you in a few days." His captain said before hanging up. Chase didn't want to worry Taylor right now, he walked back to her.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell was that?" Taylor asked, through one of her contractions.<p>

"It was Derek. He wanted to know what happened." Chase said, going back to her side and taking her hand.

"Oh..." Taylor mumbled through the contraction. Chase started coaching her.

"Breathe in. Breathe out."

"One more of those and I'll rip you're head off." Taylor said hastily.

"Sorry." Chase said. Taylor's expression suddenly went from in pain to that crap look. "What just happened?"

"My water just broke." Taylor managed to say. Then she was in a painful contraction.

"I hate this so much! Why couldn't I have been smart! Shit! This hurts so bad! I hate you so much!" Taylor screamed in pain. Chase took her hand. Taylor squeezed it. "I feel like I'm dying."

"You're not dying." Chase said, swiping the sweat off of her face.

"I have the sudden feel to push." Taylor responded in pain. Chase went outside and got a nurse who called Dr. Cameron. They were ready in seconds and at Taylor's side.

* * *

><p>"Taylor. At the next contraction I need you to push." Dr. Cameron responded. The contraction hit and Taylor started to push.<p>

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." The nurse coach said. Taylor fell back on the bed catching her breath.

"You're doing great babe." Chase said enthusiastic.

"Don't say that. It's hurts like hell and I'm ready for this baby to be OUT!" Taylor said as another contraction hit. Taylor started to push.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" The nurse said then Taylor fell back out of breath. Another contraction hit and Taylor started pushing again.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" The nurse said.

"She's close. Like I can see her head." Cameron said. "A few more pushes and you'll have you're daughter in no time." Taylor couldn't say anything because a very strong contraction was hitting her, she started to push.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" The nurse said. "One more big push and she'll be here!" Taylor fell back on the bed completely out of breath.

"I can't." She puffed. "I can't do it." Chase immediately jumped into action.

"You can so do this! Do this for the child. Do it for me." Chase said, a contraction hit Taylor as Chase was kissing her forehead. Taylor started pushing and Chase grabbed her hand. Taylor started screaming in pain.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." The nurse stopped and Taylor laid back on the bed panting and fully exhausted. Then suddenly, Cameron held up the baby girl for the parents to see, then she started crying. She placed her carefully on Taylor's tummy. Taylor and Chase started crying. Taylor helped clean her. They had decided to save the cord blood for their use in case they needed it. Cameron started that. She cut the cord and did whatever she needed to do. They took her from Taylor to weigh her and measure her.

"14 inches and 5 lbs" The nurse said. She then cleaned her up and placed her in Taylor's arms. Taylor was sobbing and the baby was crying.

"Happy birthday Alexandria Leah Downey." Chase said, the nurses took her name down. Lexie was still crying.

"Somebody must be hungry." The nurse said, Taylor looked at the nurse extremely confused. "Are you breastfeeding?"

"Oh yeah." Taylor said, "How do I..." The nurse showed her what to do, Chase turned away. "You're my husband, you can look." Taylor said as Chase turned back around.

"Alright. When are we telling everybody?" Taylor asked while Lexie was eating.

"Once she's done. I'll bring her out so you can get some rest." Chase responded as Taylor yawned. " As soon as you're done." Chase said, looking at his two beautiful ladies in his life. Dammit their gorgeous. Lexie was done eating and Taylor gave Lexie to Chase, he walked to the waiting room, where Booth, Brennan, Jenna, Derek, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Max, Lisa and Andrew were all waiting.

* * *

><p>Chase quietly pushed the waiting room door open. He walked in carrying his daughter. Everybody crowded around Chase.<p>

"Oh my god she's beautiful." Angela said.

"She perfect." Brennan said.

"Whats the name of my grand daughter?" Max asked.

"Alexandria Leah." Chase responded. "Lexie for short."

"Can I go see Tay?" Jenna asked Chase.

"She's gonna be extremely tired. But take you're chance." Chase responded. Jenna decided to take her chance and went out to see Taylor.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tay." Jenna said, entering the room, Taylor looked at her and smiled.<p>

"Hey Jenna, come in." Taylor said, yawning..

"Are you sure? You look exhausted." Jenna responded, pulling a chair over by Taylor's side.

"Labor will do that." Taylor responded, sitting up on the bed. "Dammit, my breasts are sore..."

"TMI TAYLOR!" Jenna yelled, but laughed at the end.

"Dude you know me so much better." Taylor responded.

"Well now you're a mother. You have to contain certain phrases." Jenna responded, she had a stuffed horse in her hand. "This is for Lexie." She said, putting the horse on the bed.

"Thanks Jenna." Taylor responded, just then Chase walks in the room. Jenna got up.

"Well, time for me to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Jenna said, leaving.

* * *

><p>"Taylor I have something serious to tell you." Chase said, putting Lexie in her mobile crib.<p>

"Alright tell me." Taylor responded.

"Are you up for it?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." Taylor said, Chase hesitated on saying this.

"My squad is being deployed in a month. We have to move soon." Chase said, Taylor broke down into tears and Chase cuddled with her until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN So how do you all like it? I'm not sure if I'm allowed to use a real army post's name so I created a fake one. R&R


	21. Home

Chapter 21 Home

The young family has been home for about 2 weeks. They've been packing and all the stress landed on Taylor's shoulders all of a sudden. She was overwhelmed with everything. They were renting a two bedroom, one bathroom apartment at the fort. They needed to move everything there by next week.

"Chase wake up! We need to start packing again." Taylor yawned, hitting Chase to wake up. Suddenly Lexie started screaming. Chase jumped up.

"I got her!" Chase said, running to the bassinet and picking up Lexie. Taylor sat up, and Chase sat next to her. "I think she might be hungry."

"Smell her diaper first, then tell me." Taylor said, Chase sniffed her diaper.

"Yup. She needs a diaper change." Chase said, walking to the changing table. He started changing her diaper.

"I'm thinking about going out for a ride with Lucky today. I need to start riding." Taylor explained. Chase shot her a confused look.

"Are you up for it?" Chase asked, buttoning Lexie's onesie. Then picking her up.

"Yeah. My body says its ready." Taylor said, smiling at Lexie.

"But you know not to over do it." Chase warned.

"I know. I know. But let me ride today and I'll tell you if I'm ready or not." Taylor responded, taking Lexie from Chase. She started crying a little.

"Now is she hungry?" Chase asked, he wanted to spend every moment he can with Lexie and Taylor. Taylor nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah..." Taylor said, doing what she needed to do to nurse Lexie. Chase sat next to Taylor and brushed her hair away from her face.

"I love you so much." Chase said, Taylor couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too." Taylor said, checking on Lexie underneath the feeding blanket.

"Is she still nursing?" Chase asked, taking a peek himself. Taylor pulled the blanket down as soon as he tried.

"Yes. She's still eating. Mommy would like some privacy too." Taylor responded. "I still can't believe we're parents.

"Sorry babe. I'll make it up to you. I know. It's a miracle." Chase said, leaning over them to kiss her. Taylor accepted and kissed him back. Chase smiled and Taylor noticed that Lexie was done. She took her out from under the blankets and burped her. She handed Lexie back to Chase since she wanted to ride now.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much." Chase said, watching Taylor put some jeans on.

"We're gonna miss you too." Taylor said. Buttoning her pant was a problem. She couldn't get it the first few times. But she got it!

"I thought you weren't gonna get it up." Chase replied, laughing.

"I'm used to the bigger pants..." Taylor said. She grabbed her riding/working boots and chaps.

"I figured. You're really gonna ride?" Chase asked disappointed.

"Why do you sound disappointed? I feel like I'm up for it. It'll only be for a half hour." Taylor said, putting her boots on, then chaps.

"I know. We'll watch you." Chase said. He was still holding Lexie on the bed. Taylor took Lexie from Chase, smiled when she saw her.

"Go get ready. It's nearly 87* outside." She said, smiling at little Lexie. She placed her in the bassinet. "Also, it's going to get a lot hotter later. I'd rather ride now than be burning up."

"Alright." Chase said. He pulled a pair of jeans on and work boots, a light blue tank top on. Taylor was changing her shirt. She put on a pink spaghetti strap tank top. She was more worried about leaking than falling off.

"What if I start... You know." Taylor asked Chase, embarrassed.

"You'll be fine. You're home. Nobody's gonna see but you and me." Chase responded. Booth and Brennan had been at the Jeffersonian working on a case.

"I'm only curious. I mean its a natural process... But it's kinda embarrassing..." Taylor said, blushing. Chase walked up to her and put his hands on her cheeks.

"It's not embarrassing. You're breastfeeding. It's normal." Chase said, looking into her eyes.

"I know, but..." Chase cut her off by a kiss. She lost her train of thought.

"But what?" Chase asked.

"Never mind.." Taylor said smiling. She dressed Lexie in a sundress, but a hat on. While doing that, Chase was putting the baby carrying thing on. The one that wraps around your chest region. Taylor knew that Chase was going to be sitting in the shade. After they all ate, the put sun screen on, and went outback to the stables.

* * *

><p>Chase sat near the side of the stables. Taylor took Lucky out of her stall. The stable smelt like a version of summer air and that wonderful horse smell that Taylor loves. She hooked Lucky on the cross ties and Chase stepped in. Lucky was curious at this little one. Chase took his time introducing Lexie to Lucky. He let the horse sniff the child's feet. Taylor started currying Lucky.<p>

"Good girl." The couple said in unison. Taylor kept on grooming Lucky. She picked Lucky's hooves and was gonna start tacking. She went into the tack room.

"Western or English?" She asked.

"You do better in English don't you?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." Taylor said, taking the pink saddle pad and lift from the area. She placed it on Lucky's back. Then got the martingale and saddle. She put the martingale on then the saddle. She put it together and started wrapping Lucky's legs. She put her hard hat on and kissed Chase after grabbing Lucky's bridle.

"You got a half hour. I'm timing you." Chase warned. Taylor put Lucky's bridle on and hopped on with an oomph. Chase started panicking.

"Are you alright! You don't have to ride ya know!" Chase said.

"Honey. Calm down. I'm only walking and trotting. No cantering, galloping and jumping. I'm easing myself back into that." Taylor said, asking Lucky to walk on, she walked into the arena. Chase and Lexie followed her into a shaded area near the arena. Kara had been riding Lucky once a week, she rode her yesterday so she should be fine. She walked and trotted. After the half hour, Lucky was cooled off and Taylor dismounted. She looked like she was in pain.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. It'll take time to get used to riding again." Taylor said, hooking Lucky up to the ties. She untacked her and groomed her. She put Lucky in the turnout and they both walked inside.

* * *

><p>Once inside, Taylor took her boots and chaps off. Chase took Lexie out of the baby carrier and placed her in the bouncer on the coffee table. Taylor had Rosie of course, she was with Buddy out back. Now they had to pack the truck. Chase took the heavier boxes and Taylor took the lighter boxes. They packed the trailer, which is attached to their mini van, and now they had to go to their new apartment. It was around noon. Lexie started crying and Taylor washed up. She knew Lexie was hungry, Chase handed her over and grabbed the blanket and she was nursing. After five minutes she was done. Taylor burped Lexie and changed her smelly diaper. For Chase was packing the trunk of the car. Once Taylor was done, she put Lexie in a new pair of clothes and buckled her in the car seat. Taylor was unusually sore. But she managed. She put Lexie in the car seat holder and after buckling up, Chase started the car and started their two mile drive to the Army Base.<p>

* * *

><p>After four hours of silence, since Lexie was asleep, they pulled into the Army Base. Chase showed his ID and Taylor showed hers. They were granted access. Someone showed them where they were going to live. They drove another half hour to their lot.<p>

The apartment was connected to another house. They were going to live on the right side of the building. Once Chase parked the car, Taylor got out and unlocked the door. She stepped in and looked around. Chase followed her.

"Its smaller than my bedroom." Taylor sighed.

"I know, but it'll do for now babe." Chase responded.

"Why didn't we pack the furniture first?" Taylor asked.

"Since you can't lift heavy objects that I need Booth for that." Chase said.

"Well lets get started." Taylor said, going back to the car. Chase followed her and they had the boxes in the house within an hour. They had to drive back and get the furniture. Chase had called Booth and Hodgins to help with the furniture.

"Taylor you stay here with Lexie." Chase said, leaving the house.

"I don't have anything if she pees or poops." Taylor said, putting the car seat on the island in the kitchen.

"I know." Chase said. "I'm gonna get it."

"Don't forget Rosie." Taylor reminded Chase.

"You know I won't. Love you." Chase said with a kiss. He left after that. They had the basic furniture brought in the house. Like a couch a small dining room table, with three chairs and anything else that was small. The tv was there but not hooked up. The landline still wasn't hooked up nor the Internet.

* * *

><p>Taylor sat on the deck swing on the porch holding Lexie. Taylor noticed two women, older than Taylor, was walking towards the house. One was a petite lady, had black hair, wearing a pink blouse and beige capris. Another was a taller blonde woman, very pretty, she was wearing a baby blue shirt with denim capris. Taylor really didn't want to move since Lexie was asleep on her chest, but she did when they walked on her porch. The petite black haired women stepped up.<p>

"Hello, I'm Erika Rowe. I am the FRG leader." She said holding out her hand for Taylor to shake, she held Lexie with one arm and shook her hand.

"I'm Taylor Downey." Taylor said with a smile. "This is Alexandria." She nodded her head to the child sleeping in her arms. Erika awed at the child. "What does FRG stand for?"

"Family Readiness Group. Its to help with the post's everyday functions and stuff like that. How old is she?" Erika asked.

"About 2 weeks old." Taylor responded. Erika's jaw dropped.

"2 weeks? You look amazing." She replied. "Is this you're first child?"

"Yes this is our first child. My husband and I." Taylor responded

"That is so cute. Cherish those moments." Erika said.

"Thank you Mrs. Rowe." Taylor said.

"Call me Erika. Everybody on post calls me Erika." Erika responded.

"Thank you Erika. Call me Taylor. I'm not used to the whole Mrs. Downey thing yet." The blonde stepped up.

"I'm Leanne Wright." She said.

"Hi, I'm Taylor Downey." Taylor said shaking her hand.

"Call me Leanne." Leanne said.

"Alright." Taylor said smiling. "I'm sorry. I'd let you in, but we barely have furniture in the house. We're moving in today and I lived with my older sister."

"It's fine. We just wanted to welcome you to the post." Erika said with a smile.

"Thank you." Taylor said as Lexie started to fuss.

"We'd also like to ask a few questions." Leanne said.

"Alright shoot." Taylor said.

"How old are you and you're husband?" Leanne asked.

"We're both 18." Taylor said.

"That's young. But you're making a living." Leanne said.

"When did you and you're husband get married?" Leanne asked.

"We've been married for 2 weeks. But we've known each other all of our lives." Taylor responded, trying to soothe Lexie, she was softly crying.

"So you had the child in you're senior year of high school? How did you manage that?" Leanne asked. Erika couldn't help but awe at the child.

"Can I hold her?" Erika asked, normally only Angela, Cam, Daisy, Jenna, Kara, Lisa and Brennan held Lexie. But if Taylor wanted to make friends, she might as well let these kind people hold her.

"Sure if you don't mind baby spit up." Taylor said, giving Lexie to Erika.

"How I miss these days. I have two kids. My girl is off at college and my boy is a senior." Erika responded.

"Um my question?" Leanne asked.

"Oh. Dr. Temperance Brennan is my sister and she helped me. I was valedictorian of my school and crowned prom queen." Taylor responded. "I kept my grades up."

"Thats all we wanted to know." Erika stopped Leanne. Handing Lexie back to Taylor.

"Thank you." Taylor responded.

"No problem. Give me a call if you need anything." Erika said as they left.

"Thank you!" Taylor said, sitting back down on the porch chair. She stayed there until she saw Booth and Chase's car pull into the driveway a few hours later.

* * *

><p>Chase got out of the car and Taylor stood up, holding Lexie.<p>

"Hey." She said, walking to them. Chase hugged them.

"How was Lexie?" Chase asked. Taylor couldn't help but smile.

"She was fine. Fussed a little. Been holding her all day and now my arms are about to fall off." Taylor responded. Chase took Lexie from her.

"I'll put her in the bouncer and we can bring the furniture in." Chase said, entering the small house. He found the bouncer on the island and carefully placed Lexie in the bouncer and buckled her up. "I'll be back my sweet angel." He said, carefully kissing her forehead.

He quietly went outside and started helping Booth. Brennan and Taylor were watching them in amusement. They carried everything in as Taylor and Brennan brought in the sheets and towels. They placed the baby furniture in the second bedroom and their bedroom set in their bedroom. Once everything was set up, Booth and Chase started setting up the tv. Taylor had Lexie and was helping Brennan make the beds and make the apartment more homey.

"You're so grown up!" Brennan announced as she was making Lexie's bed.

"Dude. I'm 18 and I'm married and I have a child. Ya think?" Taylor immediately responded.

"Yes I know. That's why I'm saying that you have grown up." Brennan replied, suddenly, the TV turned on with a loud noise and made Lexie cry. Taylor rolled her eyes and went to the living room.

"C'mon guys! She was fast asleep!" Taylor yelled, trying to calm the crying baby.

"Sorry we had to see if the TV worked." Chase yelled back. Booth immediately saw the lack of sleep in Taylor's eyes, frustration, annoyance and determination, along with a swig of a headache that Chase was not going to win this fight and he'd possibly be sleeping on the couch tonight.

"Woah, woah, woah. He-ey. This is stressful on all of us. Cut us some slack." Booth tried intervening. But Taylor and Brennan sent him a death glare.

"Try going into labor and pushing out something the size of..." Taylor thought.

"A jack o lantern threw you're pelvis." Brennan budded in.

"Yeah!" Taylor responded, just then, Lexie's cry was getting louder. "Ugh..." She walked in the bedroom and closed the door. Taylor knew that this cry was a cry of hunger. Rosie barked from her crate in the living room. Brennan took the dog out of the crate and she ran around. Rosie was already house broken and the apartment allowed for small dogs. So she was safe.

Taylor sat on the bed and did what she needed to do to nurse Lexie. She pulled a blanket up in case anybody entered the room. Suddenly, a flood or emotions came through Taylor's body. She was sobbing and crying. Chase entered the room.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Chase asked, clearly it was the wrong question to ask at this time.

"Go away." Taylor managed to say through the sobs. Chase went right to her anyway. He was actually worried about her.

"Babe. I'm sorry." Chase confessed. He didn't want her to hold anything against him. "I'm sorry I woke Lexie up. I didn't know she was sleeping." Taylor looked at him in the eyes. Chase saw what Booth saw. The sleep deprivation, frustration, annoyed, and determination plus stress, in Taylor's eyes.

"Well... I can forgive you for now..." Taylor said, Chase suddenly came up with an idea.

"Why don't I take care of Lexie tomorrow and you can get some rest." Chase asked, Taylor started to smile.

"That would be lovely." Taylor agreed. Lexie was done nursing and Taylor took her out of the blanket and burped her. Then handed her to Chase. He placed Lexie in the bassinet and said;

"The house is almost ready. Booth and I will finish the electric and you can get some rest. It's nearing 8:00 at night anyway." Chase said, giving Taylor a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright." Taylor yawned, crawling under the covers, she couldn't fall asleep, but she wanted to be warm

* * *

><p>Chase left the room and helped Booth finish. They were both done within a half hour. Booth and Brennan left and Chase walked back into the house. He went to the bedroom after locking the door. Taylor was reading "Mockingjay" by Suzanne Collins.<p>

"I thought I told you to get some sleep?" Chase asked crawling under the covers.

"Well you know I can't sleep without you anymore." Taylor said, putting the book down.

"You do realize that's gonna change." Chase said as Taylor snuggled up next to him.

"I don't care. Enjoy the moment." Taylor said, falling asleep. Chase kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN Where did all of my reviewers go? I've been getting severe writers block. So how about this lovely chapter? Would you all like for me to start another story? R&R would be nice :)


	22. Battle Hymn of the Republic

Chapter 22 Battle Hymn of the Republic

Today's the day. Chase is leaving for war. Taylor woke up after having a bad dream. She was sobbing. Chase woke up and wrapped his strong and comforting arms around her body, enveloping her in a huge hug.

"I don't want you to go!" Taylor said through the sobs. Chase enclosed her in an even tighter hug. "I won't even know if you're ok. If you're dead. Alive. I won't know anything." She sobbed.

"Babe. I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll call you and Skype you whenever I can." Chase said, Taylor buried her face in Chase's chest. She was crying and panicking. "Just breathe babe." Taylor couldn't. She was utterly sobbing and screaming and panicking. Chase hasn't seen her do this in years.

"I can't! You know it!" She stammered. All Chase could do was try to calm her down.

"Shhhh. You know I love you. I'll come back home. I promise." Chase said, he knew he couldn't make any promises. But if it's the only thing that can keep his wife's mind off of crying, it'll do. Taylor looked up at his face and into his eyes.

"Are you sure. You promise?" Taylor was still stammering.

"I can't promise. But I'll do my best for you babe." Chase responded. He enclosed Taylor in an even larger hug and tighter hug. He then pulled Taylor on his lap.

"Honey. We can't have sex. Not today..." Taylor complained, Chase let out a chuckle.

"Is that the only thing that comes to you're mind when I pull you on my lap?" Chase chuckled.

"I'm still hormonal and sexless. Yes. That is the only thing I can think of..." Taylor whined. She still had tears in her eyes. Chase wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hahaha. I can see that. But you'll be cleared in no time babe. You just had a baby a month ago; and you're riding everyday so that takes a toll. I'll be fine. You know I will. I've been training for this. Believe me, I'll come home." Chase replied, this sent Taylor back into tears. "I didn't mean for you to cry!"

"It's fine! I'm more worried about Lexie." Taylor said, getting up and picking up Lexie, who was already awake. Taylor then sat back on the bed.

"I'll miss both of you." Chase said, kissing Lexie's forehead. Taylor smiled and gave Lexie to Chase to hold. He knew that he had to be at the airport by 8:00 am, it's only 6:30. He took Lexie and started crying.

"Honey, you have to be strong." Taylor said through the tears. Chase started whispering something to Lexie.

"Daddy will be home. He loves you, ya know. Take care of Mommy if I don't make it home safely." Chase whispered. Taylor couldn't help but smile. She wiped the tears off of Chase's eyes. And then wiped her own. Lexie started crying very softly. Chase started rocking her, spending every single minute he has with his only daughter until he has to let go.

* * *

><p>It was around 6:45 when Taylor finally had the courage to say, "Honey, you need to start getting ready." She saw Chase holding Lexie, she was asleep on his chest, he was smiling at her. He nodded his head and stood up, carefully moving the baby to his arms, then into the bassinet. He gave Taylor a quick kiss and took a shower. Taylor started nursing Lexie while he was in the shower.<p>

* * *

><p>Last night, Taylor had packed Chase's wallet. She put updated pictures of Lexie in it, photos of her and Chase, all of them and Lucky, and the whole family. She felt happier knowing that he had pictures and memories to look at while he was over there. She also, wrote a letter to him and put it in his bag.<p>

_My dear Chase;_  
><em>I'm extremely proud of you for serving our country. Lexie couldn't have a better dad than you. You have been here from the start. I remember when we were 10 years, for no apparent reason I had ran to your house crying my eyes out. You're mother was freaking out, but you told her that I'd be fine. It was the first day I fell off a horse. My wrist was throbbing and you're mother noticed that. Turns out, it was fractured. You were the first person I allowed to sign my neon pink cast. Ah the memories. You'll have those memories with Lexie. But not the bad ones. You'll be such an inspirational figure when she's older. I love you my shining star. Remember, when you look at the moon, remember I'll be looking at it too.<em>  
><em>Love you,<em>  
><em>Taylor.<em>

They didn't have anything ritual planned. Chase came out in his army khakis and his army shirt. He put his boots on and gave Taylor a kiss. She finished feeding Lexie and asked,

"Do you want to bathe her?" Chase nodded his head yes and bathed her. He put her in a army khaki baby sundress. She looked so cute.

"Just like her daddy." He said. "Man, I'm gonna miss my lovely ladies." Taylor blushed. Chase looked at the clock. He noticed Taylor was already. "Babe, we have to get going." He handed Lexie to Taylor and put his army coat on. He threw his cap on and dog tags and grabbed his pack. Taylor started to buckle Lexie in the car seat and was overwhelmed by tears. Chase took over and finished buckling the baby. He took the baby bag and the car keys and went outside, Taylor followed with the baby. Chase put the car seat in the holder, baby bag in the trunk, he sat in the passenger seat and out his bag near his feet. Taylor got in the drivers side and started to drive to the air port.

* * *

><p>Chase had to get into formation at exactly 8:00, it's only 7:45 when they made it, Chase decided to hold Lexie till he had to let go. Taylor had his heavy army bag, they were busily talking about. Erika and her husband, Chase's captain, were kind to them.<p>

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you're man." Captain Rowe responded, talking to Taylor. Lexie started to cry a little, but that's because of the loudness.

"I'll take care of you're wife and child." Erika said. "Well, for the most part. I believe that she can handle that part on her own. But I'll be there if she needs it." Chase couldn't help but smile.

"Why thank you ma'am. I hope I can count on you." Chase replied. He was still holding Lexie when they called the soldiers up. He handed Lexie to Taylor and took his bag. He gave Taylor a good-bye kiss and one to Lexie. Tears swelled up in Taylor's eyes. She whispered,

"Don't forget to look in you're bag." Chase nodded and went into formation. Captain Rowe said a speech and the soldiers went on the plane.

* * *

><p>Taylor, Lexie and Erika went back to their cars.<p>

"So, what are you doing after?" Erika asked. Taylor was buckling Lexie in her car seat.

"Well, I'm going to my sisters and I'm going riding." Taylor responded. Erika looked at her confused.

"Horseback riding?" Erika asked. Taylor glanced at her.

"Yes. I own a horse." Taylor said with a sigh.

"But you have a month old child. You shouldn't." Erika said.

"I was cleared when Lexie was 2 weeks old." Taylor said. "I've been riding since I was 3 years old. I'm fine."

"Does your husband know?" Erika asked. Taylor looked at Erika.

"Yes. He doesn't have a problem unless I'm extremely sore. Would you like to come?" Taylor asked.

"No thank you. I have my family to look after and the FRG. But thank you anyway." Erika said, going to her car. Taylor got in and drove to Brennans.

* * *

><p>Taylor got to Brennan's house. She took Lexie out of the car, but still in the car seat. She walked outback to the stable where she heard Lucky nicked and whinny with excitement. Taylor unlocked the entrance to the stable and walked to Lucky's stall after putting Lexie in the tack room. She placed Lucky in the cross ties and started grooming her, tacking her, and the getting ready herself. She brought the baby monitor outside with her and hopped on Lucky. She was jumping today, 3 feet 6 inches. They cleared the round. Once Lucky was cooled off, Taylor untacked her, groomed her and put her in her stall. She found herself overwhelmed with emotions that she broke down crying inside the stall. Lexie was fast asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Chase and his squad were allowed to break. He decided to go three the bag. He noticed a pink envelope and he smiled. He opened it and read it. At the end, his eyes were filled with tears and he looked up at the rising moon. He kissed the envelope and put it back in his bag. Chase took out some pictures of Lexie and Taylor. One of his fellow army men saw him.<p>

"So, you have a newborn?" He asked, taking out a picture himself. "I have a 6 month old." he said, showing the pic to Chase.

"Lexie is a month old." Chase said, showing the picture to his squad mate.

"That's adorable. I wouldn't be able to leave her sight at that time." The man said.

"Yeah. For the past week, I couldn't leave her or my wife." Chase replied. "What's you're name?"

"I'm Sargent Daniel Oliver. Call me Dan." Dan said. He and Chase shook hands.

"Call me Chase." Chase responded. With that, they were inseparable.

* * *

><p>Brennan found Taylor crying. She quickly ran over and hugged her.<p>

"Taylor. Whats the matter?" Brennan asked, enclosing her in a hug.

"I don't know how I'm going to handle this without Chase!" Taylor sobbed. Brennan noticed the pure emotion and drove Taylor home to the base, and stayed with her for the night.

* * *

><p>AN So thank you all for reviewing. I do not know if I should start a sequel or wait. Tell me please! R&R are greatly appreciated.


	23. The Other Side of Me

Chapter 23 The Other Side of Me

* * *

><p>*Taylor*<p>

'Another month I can barely afford the apartment rent.' Taylor thought to herself. 'It's been nearly 2 months and I can barely keep afloat. Maybe I should just move back in with Brennan. No no no. I can't. I'm an adult and I have to be able to keep Lexie and I alive. But I already have 2 part time jobs as a waitress and I'm making tips that I can barely afford diapers and food.' Taylor thought, looking at the bills piling up. "I could sell Lucky... No I can't. She's my family.I couldn't. I could... Horse shows! Booth already traded in the horse trailer into one of those living quarters trailer things. I can do those really prestigious ones! 3 day trials! Dressage, Cross Country, and Show Jumping!' Taylor thought, 'How am I gonna be able to do all of those with a 3 month old..' She thought as the doorbell rang. Lexie was still asleep since it was 8:50 in the morning. Taylor ran to the door to fine Erika and Leanne standing. She then opened the door.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. We were wondering if you would like to come with us and set up a station to have the little kids carve pumpkins, since Halloween isn't that far away." Erika asked.

"Yeah. You can bring Lexie too." Leanne replied. Taylor really wanted to go to this, but if she was going to do those horse shows, she needed to be in training.

"I'm sorry but I'm working today. I really wish I could. But I can't." Taylor sounded disappointing.

"Thats fine. Maybe next year?" Erika asked.

"Definitively." Taylor said, they all said their good byes and left. Taylor went searching for horse shows. She found one that she really liked. Upperville Horse Show. It was a 6 day, 2 days for each event and it was this weekend. 'Who can I bring to watch Lexie?' She thought as Lexie let out a wail. She went to the nursery. She lifted her up and out of the crib. She was hungry. Taylor sat in the rocking chair. Started nursing her and Chase's babygirl. She has been taking online courses for becoming a teacher, but she wants to do something with horses. 'At the end of next year, I am a certified substitute teacher. I can do the horses next year.' She thought to herself.

"My first goal, is to take care of you while you're Daddy is overseas fighting for you." Taylor said with a tear in her eye.

* * *

><p>*Chase*<p>

"How much longer are we stuck with this scumbag?" Chase asked Dan, who became his best friend. They had been stuck with the most cruelest Squad Leader ever. His name is Sargent Fred Damon. He's one of the toughest out here. They call him the Whipper, since he looks like he's about to whip everybody. Everybody is afraid to speak out against him because of it.

"Until we get the notification to go home." Dan said, walking through the sand and wind.

"I can't wait till I can see my baby." Chase said, looking at the picture of Lexie. He couldn't help but smile.

"Same. It's hard being a father and a soldier. We always feel deprived of what we're missing in their lives." Dan responded. Chase hasn't thought of this.

"What?" Chase asked, looking around the small town to see if their was anybody that was a bomber and such.

"Let me guess. You haven't thought of any of that." Dan responded. Through out this conversation, Damon had been listening to their conversation.

"Attention Men!" He bellowed, causing all of the soldiers to leap to their feet and run into formation.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers responded in unison.

"Are you all homesick yet?" Damon yelled, few heads nodded yes including Chase. "Well too bad! This is war territory. You cannot be daydreaming about you're wife, husband and children. You're here protecting them! Since this is all of your first deployment, the captain has asked for us to stay for 6 months. Gradually increasing throughout you're service to the country. In 4 months you guys will be going home. Now, drop and give me 20." He bellowed. Everybody did 20 push ups. Suddenly loud gun fire exploded. Everybody got into action. They shot the person. They couldn't find Chase anywhere.

"HELP!" They heard someone scream. They ran to the edge and looked down. They found Chase dangling from a cliff.

"Survival skills son. We cannot help you." Damon said.

* * *

><p><em>AN alright so please subscribe to me. Most likely, the sequel will be called "A Look into the Future" unless any of my fabulous reviewers request a better idea:) I'm open for thoughts! R&R_


End file.
